Hawaii Aloha
by Orange Inferno
Summary: The Teen Titans are on vacation! What's in store for our favorite couple in paradise? T for strong language. BBxRae.
1. Hawaii Aloha

**Hey there! It's a me again! No more AU for a while, I'm afraid. There will be no Terra bashing in this story (not to say she won't make an appearance) because I think I scared away some Terra fans...**

**oOo**

_whether you tell me something  
>that i did not know<br>whether you're neat and polite  
>or you scream and fight<br>whether you keep something from me  
>that i wouldn't like<br>still my favorite attitude  
>in this world so far<br>is the friendly spirit  
>of an iron heart<br>like the way folks are in  
>this most special place<br>i dont care what happens  
>i'm taking a plane to<br>hawaii _

"Welcome to Hawaii!" Cyborg shouted with a grin, as the Titans gazed at the home they would be staying in. Somehow, Starfire and Beast Boy managed to get Robin to let them take a vacation to Hawaii. Titans East were watching over Jump city for now.

"It is most beautiful." Starfire whispered, a happy smile on her face.

"And it's all ours for two weeks." Robin remarked.

"I call the biggest room!" Beast Boy said, pushing past Starfire and Robin. Raven rolled her eyes and yanked Beast Boy backward.

"Hey! What was that for?" Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I already assigned the rooms, Beast Boy." Robin said, unlocking the front doors. Beast Boy groaned but followed his leader into the house nonetheless. What greeted the five was a luxurious sight that could rival even the finest of houses. The walls that faced the ocean were made of glass and were perfectly clear. A modern square orange couch faced the wall, a beautiful view of the ocean in front of it. A huge skylight let in sunlight from the ceiling, which was very tall. A plasma screen T.V hung on the wall along with various modern paintings. There was a cherrywood coffee table with magazines and video games littered on it. The kitchen was elegant and also very modern looking, with a stainless steel refrigerator. Recess ceiling lights lit up the room and cookbooks were laid out on the counters.

"SWEET!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping onto the couch. He flipped on the T.V and grinned.

"Not so fast BB, we still gotta check out our rooms." Cyborg said, lugging in all of their luggage. Beast Boy immediately jumped off the couch. Raven rolled her eyes again and followed Cyborg and Robin upstairs.

"Alright. Star, your room is right there, my room is across from yours." Robin said. Beast Boy and Cyborg snicked while Robin glared at them.

"Cyborg, your room is down there. Raven, your room is down the hall, and Beast Boy's is next to yours." Robin said. Raven nodded and floated down the hallway to her bedroom. Beast Boy skipped beside her, grinning.

"Aren't you excited Rae?"

"I suppose." Raven deadpanned as they walked down the corridor. It was nearly as long as the ones at home.

"What? You're not excited at all? We're in _Hawaii _Rae!" Beast Boy said, stopping in front of his room.

"And we live in California. Which is by the water too." Raven replied.

"Whatever Raven, just remember to have fun." Beast Boy sighed.

"Fun isn't in my vocabulary." Raven said in a monotonous voice, sliding into her bedroom. The scene in front of her was a beautiful one. The ceiling was painted to look like a starry night and clouds dotted the blue walls. A glass wall faced the ocean view with a balcony. A large, round fluffy bed was in the center of the room, a dresser by its side. A small smile crept up on the pale girl's face. She dropped her luggage and collapsed on the bed, taking in it's feathery goodness. Before she could fully relax, however, there was a knock on her door. Groaning, she marched to it and opened it up.

"What do you want?" Raven said to Beast Boy, who was peering into her room.

"Robin said for everyone to come downstairs...Hey,...you've got an awesome room! Wanna see mine?"

"Pass on the invitation. I'll be downstairs in a second." Raven replied, slamming her door in Beast Boy's face. She unzipped her suitcases telepathically and placed her neatly folded clothes in her dresses. She did have to admit; she was looking forward to this vacation. As much as she didn't express it, she was excited. After putting all of her clothes away, she slid the door open and floated down the hallway, hearing nothing but video games from the living room. Floating quietly down the winding stairs, she found Beast Boy in regular khakis and a white T-shirt playing video games.

"Where is everyone?" Raven said, breaking Beast Boy's concentration. She floated over to the kitchen isle and sat down on a chair as far away from Beast Boy as possible.

"Star and Robin went sightseeing and Cyborg went to a luau." Beast Boy replied, pressing pause on the video game.

"Oh. Well, I'm going swimming." Raven said, breaking the silence.

"Oh oh oh! Can I come?" Beast Boy said, springing to life. Raven sighed. It wouldn't be that bad...would it?

"I suppose." Raven sighed, now floating up the stairs once more. Beast Boy ran up the stairs and into his room while Raven slowly made her way to her's. Inhaling deeply, she pulled out a bathing dark teal bikini top, a floral bottom and black swim trunks. As she slid on her bathing suit, Raven berated herself for even letting Beast Boy go swimming with her. Closing her eyes and silently chanting her mantra, Raven opened the door and floated to Beast Boy's room. She knocked on his door and told herself to remain calm. It was only Beast Boy after all. The door was flung open after the second knock and Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"Take a picture buddy, it'll last longer." Raven said smoothly, floating away from him. The sudden comment snapped Beast Boy out of his gaze and a blush crept up on his face.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Beast Boy said, bounding after her. Rolling her eyes, she slid open the glass door and began walking toward the sparkling lake, sunglasses on her head. Morphing into a cheetah, Beast Boy sped past her and quickly turned back into a human before cannon balling into the water. Raven walked to the edge and stuck her feet in, closing her eyes and enjoying the relaxation. Peace, however, can never be sustained for too long without someone interrupting.

"Come in Rae! The water's warm!" Beast Boy said with a reckless grin, morphing into dolphin and making that cricking sound.

"No thanks." she deadpanned, looking up at the sky and closing her eyes.

"Alright...you asked for it." Beast Boy said, grabbing her feet.

"No! Wait, Beast Boy! Don't-" she was cut off by a loud splash as Beast Boy submerged her under the crystalline water. Beast Boy laughed and pointed at Raven as she emerged from the water, soaked. She had a pissed off look in her face, and her hands glowed.

"Beast Boy!" she growled, the water evaporating from her body. Her face was red and she looked like she was about to rupture. The smirk on Beast Boy's face was immediately wiped off once a large wave of water slapped him across his face. He spit out water and narrowed his eyes at Raven.

"It's on now!" he proclaimed, changing into an elephant. Using his trunk, he sucked up water and sneezed it out at Raven. Thinking quick, she created a shield and sent the water flying directly back at Beast Boy. Yelping, he morphed into a tiny guppy and flopped into the water. Making sure he was out of Raven's target range, her morphed into a dolphin. Before she could even think, he sent a large wave toward Raven. It knocked Raven down into the water and she quickly got back up, a sly smile on her face. Using her powers, she sent a surge of water at the young challenged. Screaming, he fled underwater and made a dive for Raven's ankles. Rolling her eyes at his stupidity, she lifted him up using a tendril of dark energy. She held him above her, handing upside down. He had an unpleasant frown on his face and he aimlessly threw punches in the air.

"I'm gonna get you!" he said, making a grab for Raven's neck. She dodged his "attack" effortlessly.

"I have the powers of hell, do you really want to go there?" she said, sending him a questioning look. Beast Boy shrunk down.

"No." he squeaked.

"Good. Because I would trump you." Raven stated simply, crawling to the ledge of the lake and wringing out her hair. She kicked her feet around in a vain attempt to speed up the air drying. Beast Boy swam over to the ledge, choosing to remain in the water.

"Did you have fun?" Beast Boy said with a nervous grin.

"...this doesn't mean I still don't hate you." Raven replied, dodging his question and hiding her small grin. A smile played at Garfield's lips.

"You had fun, didn't you?" he said, his eyes lit up. Raven stood up from the ground and looked up at the sun, avoiding his question altogether.

"I'll see you later Beast Boy." she said nonchalantly, walking toward the house. Beast Boy shook his head and smiled, staring at the spot where Raven was just sitting. There was something about that girl that he just couldn't shake. It was infuriating, almost, how mysterious she was to him. At the same time, it was also alluring.

**oOo**

Raven finished brushing her hair and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her amaranthine hair was stringy and wet and her chakra stood out like a sore thumb on her pale forehead. Her lips were a charred gray color and her eyes were wide and violet. There was something about her sad expression that tugged at one's heartstrings. She was dressed in simple clothing-jeans and an old band tee- but she still managed to make it look beautiful. Yes, indeed. There was an air of mystery surrounding the half demon. Sliding on her bedroom slippers, she opened her door and followed the voices of her teammates to the dining room, where a feast was taking place.

"...beautiful! I very much enjoy the scenery of _Hawaii._" Starfire said, enunciating the state's name. Raven took a seat next to Cyborg, without saying a word. To her surprise, an edible meal was displayed in front of her.

"Who-"

"Starfire did. The cook books have been helping." Robin said proudly, gazing at his red headed girlfriend. The young alien blushed and looked down, stuffing a piece of roast chicken into her mouth.

"It was nothing, friends. I merely followed the instructions of the book." Starfire said humbly. Raven said nothing more and cut a slice of chicken and dumped some corn on her plate. After the long flight and the airplane food, she was rather hungry.

"I think it's disgusting. Tofu's where it's at!" Beast Boy said, picking at his globbish meal.

"You're just jealous out food has taste." Cyborg retorted, piling meat onto his plate.

"Tofu has taste!" Beast Boy argued.

"Yeah. It's called disgusting." Cyborg joked, a playful grin on his face.

"You take that back tin man!" Beast Boy said, shoveling food into his mouth.

"When I find tofu delicious, I will." Cyborg replied, making a point to chew with his mouth open.

"Ladies, please. You're both beautiful." Raven said dryly, making Robin laugh.

"I do not understand; friend Beast Boy and Cyborg are female?" Starfire said innocently.

"No, Raven means- it's just- never mind." Robin sighed. Starfire shrugged and continued to eat. It was the beginning of a beautiful vacation.

**oOo**

**Alrighty then. Hope you like. Yes, the lyrics are back. I missed them. **

**I spent all day working on my Fionna x Marshall Lee picture, I'm so proud of the outcome! :) **


	2. For The Girl

**R&R por favore! Today is the premier of season three of Adventure Time!**

**OOo**

_She was into the Stones when  
>I was into the Roses<br>She was breaking my bones when  
>I was bursting their noses<br>She would tell me a secret  
>I would lose it the next day<br>Young love pleases you easy  
>Makes you sick in a bad way<em>

**oOo**

Sunlight leaked in through the crystal clear wall in Raven's room. Blinking her eyes groggily, she dragged herself out of bed and closed the shades, rubbing her eyes. After finishing dinner with her friends, the gothic girl retired to her bedroom, tired and finally beginning to feel the jet lag kick in. Yawning, she grabbed her towel and her toiletries and tip toed into the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone up. Silently closing the door behind her, she turned on faucets in the bathtub. She sat on the edge of the tub and poured bath salts in. Once the bathtub was filled to the brim, Raven slipped out of her pajamas and into the tub. Meanwhile, Beast Boy stirred in his sleep before finally jolting up, caked in sweat. He displayed a sour expression after taking one whiff of himself. Clenching his nose, he grabbed a towel from his suitcase and began his trek to the bathroom. Still half asleep, Beast Boy turned the knob to the bathroom and opened the door. His ears were met with a bloodcurdling scream and his face was met with a shampoo bottle.

"Beast Boy! Get out!" Raven shouted, slamming the door with her powers in his face. Now, Beast Boy was full awake and a blush was creeping up on his face. Meanwhile, Raven was seething in the bathtub, making everything in the bathroom swirl around in the air. Angry and annoyed, she concentrated on relaxing once again and a few seconds later, everything that was once midair dropped to the ground. Sighing, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her, reminding herself that she still had to clean this up. She tiptoed back to her room, her face still red. Raven pulled a pair of shorts and a T-shirt from out from the dresser and slid her clothes on.

"Raven! Robin requests your presence!" Starfire said, knocking on the door.

"I'll be right there Star." Raven replied, tying her hair up in a loose ponytail. Once that was done, she swung the door open to find Starfire playing with her hair.

"What does Robin want?" Raven said, as the duo began walking down the hallway.

"He would like to plan something for the evening." Starfire answered, speeding ahead of her. Raven floated down the stairs, wearing a a face void of emotions, as per usual.

"Good. You're here Raven." Robin said, his voice free of that usual stern tone. Raven said nothing and sat on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from Beast as possible. She refused to look him in the eye after what happened this morning.

"What are you planning?" Raven said, yawning.

"Well, I figured we'd all go to a luau." Robin said, a happy grin on his face.

"Didn't Cyborg go to one last night?" Raven interjected.

"Yeah, but y'all didn't go." Cyborg answered, his holographic ring on.

"Blegh! All that meat? No way!" Beast Boy said, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Relax BB, I'm pretty sure there's some veggie stuff there too." Cyborg responded.

"Come on, it'll be our first night out in town." Robin said.

"Fine." Beast Boy sighed. Raven only nodded at Robin, who's arm was slung casually around Starfire's waist.

"So, we'll all meet down here at 6, is that okay with everyone?" Robin said. All the Titans nodded and got up from their places on the couches. Beast Boy appeared next to Raven as she floated to her room, missing the security of her royal blue cloak.

"So, uh...sorry for barging in..." Beast Boy started, his voice trailing off as he looked away from Raven.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Raven replied curtly, hurrying into her room. If there was one thing she hated more than Beast Boy's lame jokes, it was Beast Boy's awkward apologies.

**OOo**

"I feel like a flower." Raven complained, as Starfire finished decking her hair with colorful flowers. Raven was wearing white shorts and a blue flowery tank top, with gladiator sandals. In her hair, were dozens of tiny flowers, which Starfire had somehow convinced Raven to let her put in.

"Are flowers not beautiful?" Starfire giggled, placing flowers into her own hair. Starfire was wearing a flowing pink dress, with white floral decorations on it and white sandals.

"That's hardly my point." Raven sighed, standing up and gazing out her window. The moon was beginning to replace the sun's place in the sky, and with it came beautiful colors, dancing in the stratosphere. Starfire shrugged and stood up, checking herself out one last time in the mirror.

Meanwhile, the boys were all downstairs, playing video games as they waited for the girls. They all wore variations of a Hawaiian shirt.

"...that's not at all what I meant." Beast Boy heard Raven say in a frustrated tone. He pressed pause on the game and watched as they two girls descended down the staircase. To his surprise, Raven actually looked pretty.

"You did not mean it in the literal sense?" Starfire asked. Raven sighed and slapped her forehead.

"No, Star, I did not." she said, getting more and more agitated. She loved her best friend, but there were times where she wished Starfire understood English better.

"You look beautiful." Robin said to Starfire, kissing her on the cheek. Cyborg and Beast Boy made a retching sound at the couple and Raven walked away in disgust. Seeing as they were single, any forms of PDA grossed the three out.

"Shut up." Robin said, blushing. Cyborg grinned and Beast Boy held back laughter.

"Are y'all ready to go?" Cyborg said, opening the door.

An hour later, the five Titans arrived at a sandy beach, where the luau would be taking place. Raven watched as men an women danced on stage in grass skirts, some spinning torches around. People were dancing and eating, little kids laughing and running around. They looked like they were having fun. Fun...it was a foreign concept to Raven, who had grown up avoiding anything of the "fun" type.

"Come on Raven." Beast Boy said, snapping Raven out of her thoughts. She followed him and the rest of her friends to a table.

"I'm gonna get some food." Beast Boy said, mostly wanting to get away from Robin and Starfire, who were once again kissing.

"I'll go with you." Raven said, trying to avert her eyes from the couple. The two headed to a table, where tons of food were laid out.

"So...enjoying yourself?" Beast Boy said, placing food on his plate.

"We've been here for less than two minutes, Beast Boy." Raven said, a friendly smile playing at her lips. All memories of that morning were forgotten, as Beast Boy grinned back at her.

"You have a point. Are you gonna dance?" Beast Boy said, as they headed back to the table, their plates full of food.

"Hell no." Raven said simply.

"It'll be fun! And you get to wear those cool grass skirts!" Beast Boy replied.

"All the more reason not to." said Raven, as she took a seat back at the table. They noticed that both Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were absent.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Beast Boy said, grinning.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Cuz we're going to a volcano tomorrow!" he said excitedly.

"You and Cyborg?"

"Me, you and Cyborg." Beast Boy said, correcting her.

"Oh really? And who decided I want to come?"

"I did."

"Hmm. You're lucky I find volcanoes interesting." Raven mused.

"Awesome!

Suddenly a blood curdling scream interrupted their conversation. A flying torch came speeding toward Raven and Beast Boy. Thinking quick, Raven created a tiny shield and blocked it off, as Beast Boy got into a defensive stance. Civilians ran away, screaming.

"Titans, GO!" they heard their leader shout. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and Raven floated up into the sky, her eyes glowing an eerie white color. Suddenly, a man who was dancing on stage came leaping at Raven, a flaming torch in his hand. Raven immediately kicked him away and sent him flying into the ground. Shaking it off, the man came running at Raven, spinning his torches. A tendril of dark energy wrapped around it and sent the torch flying into the water. The man now growled and attempted to attack Raven. He pushed her to the ground, but he was no match for the Titan. Grunting, she kicked him off of her and sprang to her feet, narrowly dodging another attack. Unfortunately, she was so preoccupied with the man attacking her, she didn't see the woman behind her. The woman hit Raven in the back with the torch, sending her tumbling down the ground, a serious burn on her back.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. Turning into the T-Rex, he knocked the woman off her feet with his fail and sent the man flying into the pacific ocean. Quickly, he morphed back into a human and picked up Raven, carrying her bridal style in his arms.

"Guys! Raven's hurt!" Beast Boy said frantically, as they defeated the rest of the dancers. Some vacation this was.

**oOo**

**Babbs101: Yuppers, that's exactly what it means. Thank you very much! **

**Littlemissfg: Thank you very much! **

**Black rose- raven angel: Thank you very much! I can only imagine the house myself! **

**The Cretin: It's okay about the Razorblade review, no big deal! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter! **

**St. Jack ofrandomness: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**I don't know exactly what a luau is like, seeing as the person I got this information from is my mom, and she went to Hawaii somewhere in the mid 90's.**

**God knows how long ago that was. **


	3. Lazy Eye

**R&R por favor! I'm getting back into that Wind Waker swing :P**

**oOo**

_To appear sad  
>With the same 'ol decent lazy eye<br>Vexed to rest on you  
>Aim free but so untrue<br>Everyone's so intimately rearranged  
>Everyone's so focused clearly with such shine<br>Everyone's so intimately rearranged  
>Everyone's so focused clearly with such shine<em>

**oOo**

Raven blinked her eyes open, finding herself in her bedroom. Funny, she didn't remember falling asleep last night. Yawning, the the girl stood up an looked down at her clothes. To her surprise, she was wearing her pajamas. Did she even get changed out of her clothes last night? Shrugging and figuring Starfire must've gotten her changed, Raven swung open the door to her room, screaming when she saw the black abyss in front of her. Was this a dream? It seemed too real. Before she could react any further, an unseen force pushed her into the abyss. Screaming bloody murder, Raven thrashed around, trying to find something stable to hold onto. She found nothing as she continued tumbling down. There seemed to be no gravity as she hurtled through the air, desperately trying to find something-anything- to hold onto.

"You dark, sinister child." an echoing voice said from nowhere.

"Who's there?" said Raven, in a frightened voice.

"You devilish child." the voice continued, ignoring Raven's question.

"Where are you?" Raven growled, clenching her fists. To her disappointment, she found that her powers weren't working.

"I am neither here nor there." the voice continued.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven pleaded, spinning around in the darkness.

"You are but an unloved girl." the voice continued, ignoring Raven's pleas.

"Stop!" Raven cried out. Suddenly, she felt her body collide with something hard. Blinking, she realized she was in the Titans Tower. She was lying on her stomach, in pain from the fall she took. She could hear footsteps entering the room and she forced herself to stand up.

"...We love you so much! We're so glad to have you back!" a pleasant sounding Beast Boy said, as he entered the room.

"Beast Boy? What's going on?" Raven said.

"We really have missed you Terra!" Beast Boy said, ignoring Raven's questions. The former Titan walked in the room, hand in hand with Beast Boy. She looked the same as she did three years ago, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes shining.

"Thank you Beast Boy." Terra said politely. Raven looked around frantically. What was going on?

"Beast Boy! Terra! What's going on?" Raven said urgently.

"Aren't you glad Raven left?" Robin said, entering the room with Starfire. Raven's jaw hung open.

"Yes, I am most gracious." Starfire agreed, nodding as she floated into the room.

"Yeah, girl was creepy." Cyborg added, walking through the doors.

"I'm right here though!" Raven said frantically.

"I'm just glad you guys allowed me back on the team." Terra said earnestly.

"Yes. With Raven gone, everything is better." Beast Boy said with a sick grin. As quick as they appeared, the five Titans faded away, laughing manically. The blackness engulfed her again and she could feel herself begin to fall.

"Raven, Raven, Raven." the voice said, laughing.

"Please! Where am I?" Raven cried out.

"Daughter of Trigon and Arella Roth." the voice continued.

"Please!"

"Never to love,"

"Please stop!" Raven cried.

"And never to be loved." it continued. Suddenly, she was pulled to the ground. Her face planted on the ground. The blackness faded into a white room and from the shadows a centaur stepped out. It's human half was pale and wore an evil grin, with golden eyes while it's horse half was midnight black. Groaning in pain, Raven weakly pushed herself up.

"Who are you?" Raven said weakly, now on her knees, half exhausted.

"I'm Nightmare, dear."

"Nightmare?"

"Your fate is sealed darling." it said, with a sick grin, ignoring Raven's statement.

"What do you mean?" Raven whispered, as she examined the blood on her hands.

"Tata for now, Raven. I'll be seeing you later." it said, ignoring her question once again. As soon as the words left his mouth, Raven felt herself being pulled back into her body.

**oOo **

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire watched as Raven thrashed around violently on her bed. She constantly murmured things not understood and her friends were growing more and more worried with each passing minute.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" Beast Boy said, watching as his friend writhed around.

"No. We don't need any more publicity surrounding us while we're on vacation." Robin said stiffly.

"But she might be dying." Cyborg interjected.

"Raven's capable of healing herself. She'll be fine." Robin said coldly, walking out of the room. Once he left, Starfire sighed. Her green eyes looked up at Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were painted with sadness, but the small smile of her face fooled everyone around her.

"Robin knows what he is doing. Everything shall be fine, friends." Starfire said weakly, staring at her best friend's fragile body. Suddenly, Raven stopped moving and her violet eyes flickered open. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Then, she jolted up from the bed, her eyes frantically looking around.

"Is this a dream?" she says urgently.

"Uh, no." Cyborg said, staring at the dark Raven strangely. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"Why do you ask if this is an illusion?" Starfire asked, sitting next to Raven on her bed.

"It's just...nothing." Raven sighed, looking around the room.

"How long was I out for?" she asked.

"A couple of hours." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Where's our fearless leader?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

"We...uh...we had some disagreements." Cyborg said nervously, twiddling with his fingers.

"What kind of disagreements?"

"It doesn't matter. Do you want tea?" Beast Boy said quickly, a nervous smile on his face. He knew Raven would freak out if she heard Robin would rather let her die than publicity surround them on vacation.

"Since when do you know how to make tea?" Raven asked, giving him a questioning look.

"I don't...but you do!" he said cheerfully.

"Quite the gentleman you are." Raven said sarcastically, standing up from the bed. She wavered a bit before steadying herself.

"What time is it anyway?" said Raven.

"It's around one in the morning." Cyborg said, giving out a tired yawn. Raven's eyes widened.

"Then what are you doing? Go to sleep." she said, shooing her friends out of her room. The hurried through Raven's door, not wanting to be caught up in fury. Once they were all out, Raven let a sigh escape her lips and slid down on the floor. She was tired-really tired- but she refused to go to sleep. She didn't want to meet that _creature _again. Nightmare. It gave her chills. She closed her eyes for a quick second, enjoying the little bit of sleep she got with it.

**oOo**

**ToxicButterflies: Aha, thanks! **

**Half demon raven: Thank you!**

**Teentitangirl25: Thank you very much! Of course, I know not at the part where Raven gets hurt, lol. **

**SecretlyAlice28: Haha, thank you very much! Maybe I will go to a luau...I dunno though...I pretty anitsocial...according to my therapist I'm "unrelatable to peers and self isolating"...whatever that means...**

**Black rose-raven agnel: Have fun in Florida! Be sure to visit Disney World! Thanks for the review! **

**Crazynerd: Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**ChicInGlitter: Okey dokey, thanks! **

**The Cretin: Muito obrigado! (It means thank you very much in Portuguese) I missed the premiere :P Bummer. Anyway, how are things on your side of the fence? Thanks! **

**Angel of darkness177: Alrighty then! Thank you very much! **


	4. Here It Goes Again

**R&R por favor! Okay. I officially hate MAD. Not only have they made fun of Adventure Time, they've made fun of the Strokes. You DO NOT cross that line buddy. Nu uh. **

**oOo**

_Just when you think that you're in control,  
>just when you think that you've got a hold,<br>just when you get on a roll,  
>here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.<br>Oh, here it goes again.  
>I should have known,<br>should have known,  
>should have known again,<br>but here it goes again.  
>Oh, here it goes again. <em>

**oOo**

"HOT! Oh god that's hot!" Beast Boy said, as Raven, him and Cyborg followed behind their tour guide.

"That's why you're not supposed to _touch _anything." Raven growled, narrowing her eyes at the green changeling. He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was just testing if this was a real volcano." he said.

"Even you can't be that dense, Beast Boy." Raven replied, rolling her eyes. The volcano really was a lovely sight. They were currently taking a walk on the black sand beach, and Beast Boy was stupid enough to try and touch the rocks. Cyborg was snapping pictures away left and right, managing to get a few of Raven too.

"Isn't this cool?" he said excitedly, snapping another picture of Raven and Beast Boy.

"I have to admit; it is marveling." Raven said, walking a few steps ahead of Beast Boy.

"...and if we continue this way, we'll be able to go through the lava tube!" their ecstatic tour guide said. She was an apparent fan of the Teen Titans, giving Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg the most attention. Shrugging, the trio followed the frizzy haired woman down a dark narrow tube. A few lanterns lit it up, but Raven liked the soft lighting.

"This is your kind of scene, isn't it, Raven?" Beast Boy said, a taunting grin on his face. Raven only narrowed here eyes and and jogged to keep up with Cyborg, who was flirting with a girl who was also on the tour.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! You guys are from the Teen Titans!" the girl exclaimed, jumping up and down. Raven cast an uncomfortable look at Cyborg and he gave her a half hearted smile.

"Beast Boy, at your service!" the green changeling said, morphing in a puppy.

"OMG! That's so cool!" the girl said, giggling.

"Hardly." Raven scoffed. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and glared at Raven.

"And your powers are any better?" said Beast Boy.

"Actually yes." Raven replied, morphing him into a fish. The excited fan let out a gasp as Beast Boy flopped around on the floor. He quickly morphed back into a human and gave Raven an icy glare.

"Not cool dude." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"You're amazing!" the girl said, gushing over Raven now. Raven gave Beast Boy a smug look and and nodded at the girl.

"Thanks." she deadpanned.

"My powers are way cooler than yours." Beast Boy grumbled, as the exited the tunnel.

"Wanna bet?" Raven replied.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy shouted. Just then, two giant birds came swooping into view. They screeched and hollered, sending the tourists running back into the tunnel, screaming at the top of their lungs. They extended their talons and reached out to try and grab the Titans. Rolling and jumping out of the way, the trio nodded at each other.

"Just to let you know, that so was not my fault!" Beast Boy said, morphing into a tiger. Raven rolled her eyes and chanted her mantra, sending tendrils of dark energy around the bird's talons. It screeched and flapped it's wings furiously, trying to escape Raven's magic. Meanwhile, Beast Boy nodded and Cyborg, as he prepared his sonic cannon. Running at full speed as a cheetah, Beast Boy pounced on the second bird as Cyborg fired his cannon. It quickly squirmed out of Beast Boy's grasp, narrowly dodging Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"I could use some help here." Raven said, struggling to keep her hold on the hulking feathery beast.

"Right! Hold on a sec!" Beast Boy said, releasing his grip from the bird as Cyborg apprehended it. He ran over to Raven, who was slowly losing her concentration.

"Just hold on to the bird for me." Raven said, closing her eyes.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Raven barked, releasing her grip and Beast Boy morphed into a huge snake and wrapped around the bird's legs. Over the course of the years, she had learned multiple new spells. One of them happened to be how to influence emotions.

_'Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' _she chanted, concentrating. Soon, the birds stopped thrashing around and fell to the ground, their chests slowly rising up and down. Confused, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked over at Raven.

"What did you do?" Cyborg said, releasing the bird he was holding onto.

"I made them calm. Very calm, and very sleepy." Raven said, returning to the ground. The tourists around them cheered and thanked the Titans for saving them. Raven's communicator began buzzing and she whipped it out, placing her free hand on her hip.

"Friend! Robin and I have been-"

"Lemme guess; attacked by giant birds? Yeah, same here." Raven said, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Oh. Yes. Robin has asked for everyone to return home immediately." Starfire said.

"Got it." Raven replied, closing her communicator.

"Come on, we're going home. And by the way, my power so owns yours." Raven said coolly.

**oOo**

"Obviously, someone is planning something. Which means we're going to have to fight them." Robin said, pounding his fist on the coffee table. Beast Boy groaned and threw himself back on the couch.

"Ugh! Can't we have one villain free vacation? Remember when we had to fight Plasmus on Christmas?" Beast Boy said, groaning. The titans cringed at that memory. It had taken them hours to get all the nasty smelling goop off their bodies.

"Evil never takes a break." Robin said stiffly.

"Yeah, well, heroes can't?" Beast Boy responded, grumpily crossing his arms across his chest.

"Apparently not." Raven said in monotone, meditating on the couch. Beast Boy sighed as Robin scratched his head in frustration.

"First luau dancers then giant birds? It just doesn't make any sense!" Robin said, throwing his papers aside. Raven opened her eyes and floated down to the couch, nervously looking at Robin.

"Actually...I might have an idea." Raven said nervously.

"Really? Tell us!"

"Okay...Just...just believe me on this one, okay?" Raven said. She sighed and began her story, leaving out the part with Terra.

"So we're dealing with a guy named nightmare." Robin said.

"Maybe. I don't know. He said I'd be meeting him again." Raven said, remembering his cryptic words.

"It has to be! We just have to get him to talk to you again..." Robin said, staring at Raven. Feeling eyes staring at her she looked up.

"What?...Oh...oh no. I'm not doing it!" Raven said, crawling off of the couch.

"Come on Raven! Do it so we can have our vacation!" Beast Boy pleaded, wrapping his arms around Raven's legs. Using her powers, she tried prying Beast Boy off of her feet. Unfortunately, Beast Boy wasn't giving up so easily. Sighing, she raised her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Whatever." she growled.

"Thanks Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, leaping up and giving Raven a hug that matched Starfire's. Cyborg snickered behind her and growling, Raven used her powers to slap Cyborg in the face with a magazine. The things she did for her friends.

**OOo**

**Babbs101: ysss, those were creeperzzzz...Thanks for the review! **

**SecretlyAlice28: Haha, thanks! From that episode where Starfire travels to the future, I figured that would be one of her fears. **

**Littlemissfg: It's cool, thanks for reviewing either way! **

**Firelily: Hehe, thank you! ! ! ! **

**Just-Another-FanFiction-Freak: okey dokey! **


	5. Falling Into Space

**R&R por favor! Ehh, enjoy. Took a while, but it's up now. That's all that matters I suppose. **

**oOo**

_Darling you won't ever see  
>The coming of your destiny<br>While you are always staring at the ground  
>Cause you're often in a love affair<br>With misery and self-despair  
>Speaking with the spiders coming down<br>And when you see yourself in paradise  
>Falling into space<br>Do you see your lonely satellite  
>Out in the night? <em>

**oOo**

"Will you stop watching me? I can't go to sleep if you're all watching me!" Raven snapped. Currently, she was in her bed, sipping camomile tea and listening to classical music. They had spent the last three hours trying to get the dark girl to go to sleep. They tried milk, a warm room, bedtime tales and even a lullaby (much to the annoyance of Raven)

"We have to though!" Robin said urgently.

"Why?" Raven replied, getting annoyed.

"Because we have to make sure you're not lying about going to sleep!"

"Come on; can't you trust me?" Raven said.

"No." Robin said stubbornly.

"I will-" Raven's sentence was interrupted by a blow to her head, curtsey of Beast Boy. Instantly, Raven slumped over and her eyes closed.

"What the hell man? We wanted to put her to sleep, not kill her!" Robin said, his eyes bulging.

"I didn't kill. I put her to sleep; just like you asked me to." Beast Boy said innocently, with a large smile on his face. Robin slapped his forehead and sighed.

"I don't even know why I try anymore." he murmured.

**oOo **

"How nice of you to join me, Raven." a voice said, echoing. Raven was once again falling down a black hole. This time, Raven was getting to swing of things and crossed her legs, managing to balance herself just a tad bit.

"I wouldn't say it's nice, but we do have business to attend to." Raven said stiffly, crossing her arms across her chest. Her hair was flying in an upward direction, along with her cloak.

"Right, right. Sit, if you please." the voice said happily. Suddenly, the blackness faded into a cheery yellow room, with a small, round white table and two chairs. Instantaneously, Raven fell into the chair, a man sitting across from her. Two teacups and a tea kettle fell from the ceiling and onto the table.

"Tea?" the man said, holding up the tea kettle. He was pale, but not as pale as the centaur. He had strawberry blonde hair and wore a tweed waistcoat and striped dress pants. He also had on a top hat and shoes much too large for him. He looked to be younger than nightmare- probably around 17 years old- and had a British accent. Raven held up the tea cup, hesitant at first.

"Now, I do have some explaining to do. My name is Cisma." the man said, pouring Raven tea.

"Cisma?"

"Indeed."

"Then where's Nightmare?"

"You mean Pesadelo?"

"Pesadelo?"

"Correct."

"Alright. Fine where's _Pesadelo_?"

"All questions shall be answered later." Cisma said, shaking his finger at her. Raven let out a frustrated growl and narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Look. Whereever this Pesadelo guy is, you need to tell me." Raven said sternly.

"Feisty little girl. If you're going to be rude, I might as well send you back." Cisma said, still calm and relaxed.

"Fine. Sorry." Raven said in an annoyed voice. Cisma smiled at Raven and gave her a thumbs up, sipping his tea.

"On with the explanations; it seems that my brother has taken your dreams as a host. What a pity. Your dreams are rather nice."

"What is it he plans to do with my dreams?"

"Oh you'll find out. I hate to be a bad host-get it?- but you must leave. Pesadelo will be back soon." Cisma said, ushering Raven up.

"Wait, what? No! Can't you at least give me a clue?"

"Oh, fine. Just because you dear, are adorable!" Pesadelo said, as Raven began to feel herself ebbing away.

"Just tell me!" Raven snapped.

"He's-" Cisma was cut off by Raven fading away into the shadows of the room.

**oOo **

Raven's eyes snapped open and she groaned, realizing she was back in reality. She was annoyed by this Cisma character and the fact that he wouldn't tell her what Nightmare-excuse, _Pesadelo-_ was up to. It was infuriating. Sighing, she removed her covers and rubbed her head wincing. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was someone hitting her in the head. She narrowed her eyes. They would pay for that. Yawning, Raven stood up and stretched out, no longer feeling tired. She was worried about Cisma's cryptic words. What did he mean by 'you'll find out'? Shaking her head, Raven opened the door to her room and floated down the hallway, finding it eerily quiet. That is, of course, until she heard Beast Boy screaming obscenities at the the T.V. screen. She reached the landing to find Beast Boy with an X-box controller in his hands and a headset on his head. He was on the edge of his seat, his eyes glued to the screen. Popcorn, cans of soda and cheese doddles littered the coffee table and Beast Boy's shoes were thrown messily on the ground. Rolling her eyes and smirking, Raven used her powers to unplug his X-box. Panicking at the blank screen in front of him, Beast Boy looked around frantically, trying to find the source. Once he saw Raven, though, he narrowed his eyes.

"Killjoy!" he screamed, pointing his finger at Raven.

"We're in Hawaii and you're playing video games? What the hell is wrong with you, Beast Boy?" Raven said, scoffing.

"Hey, what about your dream." Beast Boy said, ignoring Raven's questions. Raven rolled her eyes as she put the tea kettle on the stove.

"I found out Nightmare's name and that he apparently has a brother." Raven said. Beast Boy gave her a strange look.

"Okay, now you're definitely making it up."

"I'm not. His brother says I'll 'find out' what Pesadelo is going to do." Raven replied, sitting on the counter.

"Who's Pesadelo?"

"Nightmare."

"Oh. It's probably just a sham anyway." Beast Boy said, brushing it off.

"I hope so." Raven said, her eyes distant.

"Well, since everyone else is out, what do you wanna do?" Beast Boy said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm planning on reading." Raven said, taking her tea kettle off the stove as soon as it began whistling.

"We're in Hawaii and you're reading?" Beast Boy said, mocking Raven's voice. She rolled her eyes and threw a packet of sugar at him.

"Fine. Whatever. What do you want to do?" Raven said, putting the teabag into the mug full of hot water.

"We can go swimming." Beast Boy suggested.

"No way." Raven replied.

"I don't see you coming up with anything?" Beast Boy grumbled.

"Fine. Let's get something to eat." Raven replied, sipping her tea.

"Okey dokey then. But you might want to get dressed." Beast Boy said, winking. Raven looked down at her clothes; she was wearing an extra small pair of girl's boxers shorts with Dora on them and a tight tank top that cut off at her midriff. Blushing violently, Raven disappeared into the shadows, Beast Boy laughing manically from the couch.

**oOo**

**Pugluv24: Thank you so very much! **

**Teentitangirl25: They were visiting a volcano. Thank you for reviewing, anyway! **

**Babbs101: I've never read a story like that, but I dunno, maybe. Thanks for the review :) **

**Black rose-raven angel: Yupperoni. I wouldn't advise watching MAD, it's disgusting and not funny at all. It's okay! I watch the power puff girls all the time! Lol thanks for the review! **

**The Cretin: I know what ya mean. The weather here's been wayyy to hot for my liking. Same thing with my dog; he goes absolutely insane whenever we try and wash him. Thanks a heap for the reviews!**

**Littlemissfg: Thank you very much! Nice story by the way!**

**Glargh. Stomach aches suck. **


	6. Daylight

**R&R por favor! I've done the impossible; I've painted the Triforce on my wall! Oh oh oh, and I'm going to see Harry Potter tomorrow! **

**oOo**

And in the daylight we can hitchhike to maine  
>I hope that someday I'll see without these frames<br>And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone  
>Cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home<p>

**oOo**

"You don't eat hamburgers? Me too!" Beast Boy exclaimed, nearly knocking over the table in excitement. The two were currently at an empty restaurant. It was near a clear lake surrounded by green trees, with a large sweeping patio. Raven and Beast Boy were seated in the back, where they weren't likely to be seen.

"Calm down. I don't eat hamburgers because I like knowing my patty only comes from one cow." Raven said, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy made a disgusted face at Raven.

"Hamburgers come from more than one cow?" Beast Boy asked, a horrified expression on his face. Raven nodded and sipped her steaming tea, taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful day; the skies were clear and it was hot, but not too hot outside. A gentle breeze carried the scent of coconuts and sandy beaches, relaxing Raven.

"That's disgusting." Beast Boy said, retching.

"That's life." Raven replied.

"Well...then...life sucks!" Beast Boy said.

"Hey; that's my job to say that." Raven retorted.

"Oh come on, you're not that gloomy." Beast Boy said.

"I have several shrunken heads in my sock drawer." Raven replied, her eyebrow raised up at him.

"Okay. See right there; that's not gloomy, that's just creepy." Beast Boy said. Raven narrowed her eyes at the green boy. A waiter approached the table, two plates and a bowl in his hands.

"Thank you." Raven said politely, bowing slightly.

"Why do you bow?" Beast Boy said, stuffing food into his mouth.

"I don't know, I just bow, I guess." Raven replied, shrugging her shoulders. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon and Raven realized she had spent most of her day with Beast Boy. And, believe it or not, she was actually enjoying herself. Sure, Beast Boy constantly spewed out corny jokes, but it was...relaxing.

"I doubt Robin and Starfire are gonna be home we we get back." Beast Boy said.

"Probably not and it Cyborg's at a luau, he's not going to be home for hours." Raven replied.

"So then we should do something after this!" Beast Boy said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"It depends on what you had in mind." Raven replied. Beast Boy pulled a pamphlet from his pocket, smiling proudly at Raven.

"Shark cage?"

"You can change into a shark anytime you want, and you want to go see real sharks?" Raven said.

"So I'm guessing that's a no. Eh...submarine adventure?" Beast Boy suggested.

"No."

"Skydiving?"

"Even though we can both fly, fine, whatever." Raven sighed.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said, fist pumping the air. Raven rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

**O.O**

"Is it to late to say no to this?" said Raven, looking over the side of the airplane. They were currently in a helicopter, waiting to jump down the ground. Raven had a sick feeling to her stomach, which was preposterous, seeing as she flew from such great heights before. Chanting her mantra to stay calm, she closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Yup." Beast Boy said happily, pushing Raven out over the side. Beast Boy jumped out after her, smiling and laughing. Raven was screaming as she went down, her hair trailing after her.

"Asshole!" Raven shouted at Beast Boy, attempting to move closer to punch him.

"Oh come on! You can fly!" Beast Boy said, pushing her back while laughing. Growling, Raven attempted to punch him, only managing to miss and flip around.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Beast Boy shouted, flipping around in the air. The two fell through a cloud, making Beast Boy laugh again. Raven smiled too and flipped around the air, enjoying the lack of gravity.

"This is sorta fun, I guess." Raven said, cracking a small smile at Beast Boy.

"What? I can't hear you!" Beast Boy said grinning.

"THIS IS FUN!" Raven shouted, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy burst out in laughter, spinning around in the air again.

"I heard you the first time, I just wanted to hear you say it again!" Beast Boy said in between laughter. After seeing the green land approaching them, the two released the safety pin and the parachutes emerged behind them, yanking the two backward.

"Wow. It's so pretty." Beast Boy said, marveling at the scene in front of them. It was a sprawling green field, waves crashing on the shore a few miles away. It truly was beautiful.

"Yeah, it is." Raven admitted. The two gently floated in the air until they reached the field, the parachutes falling close behind them.

"Well, don't we have a story to tell em'?" Beast Boy said, grinning from ear to ear.

**O.O**

"This place is beautiful!" Robin said, gushing over the island. They were outside on the porch, eating dinner and recounting their tales of the day. Robin said Starfire and him went on a Circle line Tour around the island.

"Yes, I wish to visit next year!" Starfire exclaimed, picking at her food. This night, they had decided to just order some food, seeing as none of them went grocery shopping.

"Maybe. So what did you do Beast Boy?" Robin said.

"Me and Raven went skydiving." Beast Boy said simply. Robin and Cyborg's jaws dropped while Starfire smiled pleasantly.

"You and Raven?" Cyborg said skeptically.

"Got a problem?" Raven growled, eyes narrowed at Cyborg. The mechanical man immediately shut his mouth and shook his head, forcing a smile.

"Not at all!" he said hesitantly.

"It was awesome! We went through a cloud and everything!" Beast Boy said, describing the scene.

"I still can't believe you guys went skydiving." Cyborg said, shaking his head after Beast Boy finished the story. Beast Boy yawned and nodded, stretching his arms out.

"Yeah. Well, 'night. I'm going to bed." Beast Boy said, yawning again.

"You're going to bed?" Raven said.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just gotta give you something." Raven said. She leaped up from her place on the rocking chair and kicked him.

"That's for knocking me out." Raven whispered in his ear as he winced in pain.

**O.O**

**Black rose-raven angel: She got that other outfit because Starfire changed her clothes for her. I dunno. That's what I'm thinking. Molto grazie for the review!**

**Teentitangirl25: Well, I can't tell you that! That'd be ruining the story, silly girl! :) Thanks for the review!**

**SecretlyAlice28: Thank you very much for the review! **

**The Cretin: Yeah, I like the fall too, and not just cuz that's when my birthday is. It's pretty in the fall, and believe it or not, I actually like school. I'm such a nerd :P Thanks again for the review! **

**DreamsArentTheSameWithoutYou: Thanks, thanks, thanks :) **

**Babbs101: Grazie! **

**Crazynerd: Indeed BB is. I dunno. I just never liked Robin, so I guess I just subconsciously made him cold toward everyone. **

**Now. I'm off to peer through my neighbor's telescope at the full moon! Then I'll be seeing Harry Potter tomorrow! See yers later! **


	7. Ask Me Anything

**R&R por favor! Ok, are you reading this? Yes? Stop. Go see Harry Potter. I don't care what time it is when you read this, go see it. See it as if the world depends on it. Because it frucking does. **

**OOo**

_I've go nothing to say_

_I've got nothing to give  
>I've got no reason to live<br>But I will fight to survive  
>I've got nothing to hide,<br>Wish I wasn't so shy _

**oOo**

"What did you say to the girl?" a dark creature said, shadows trailing behind him. The once peaceful scene was now chaotic, people running everywhere and dark storm clouds covering the sun. Thunder cracked, sending frightened children running for the hills.

"I said nothing dear brother." A cheery voice said, hiding the fear behind his voice. The dark creature approached the cheery fellow, malicious intentions on his mind. His fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you." he growled, gripping the cheery man's neck.

"Please, brother. I ask you kindly to put me down." the man choked out calmly, as the dark creature lifted him up easily.

"Tell me the truth, brother. What did you say?" the creature hissed, gripping the man's throat tighter. The man wiggled his legs around, gasping for air.

"I...said...nothing." the man said in a strained voice, struggling for his breath.

"You swine." the creature spat, easily throwing the man to the ground. The man squirmed around on the ground, gasping for air and coughing.

"I should kill you, you know." the creature growled. To this, the man smiled and chuckled, as if laughing to a joke.

"But you wouldn't kill your brother," the man started, kneeling on the ground.

"Would you, Pesadelo?" the man said, laughing as he stared his brother straight in the eye. Curling his lip, the centaur kicked Cisma in the stomach, making the blonde man roll over in pain. However, he still continued to laugh, only enraging his elder brother.

"We'll see." Pesadelo said, disappearing into the shadows.

**O.O**

Raven jolted up from her sleep, sweating and panting. She ran her hand through her hair and exhaled, unsure of what she just saw. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was paler than usual. Still trying to catch her breath, Raven tip toed quietly out of her bedroom, intending to take a walk to clear her mind. The hallway was dark and she could hear the soft hum of a television set. It was very peaceful, the kind of peace that Raven so desired. Suddenly, Beast Boy's door swung open, and Beast Boy stumbled out, bumping into Raven.

"Sorry." he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"It's alright." Raven said, her voice low as she continued walking down the hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?" Beast Boy whispered, scratching his head.

"I'm going for a walk." Raven replied, pointing to the shoes on her feet.

"Oh. Well, can I come with you?" Beast Boy said quietly.

"I guess, but, why?" Raven said, confused as to why he was up at this hour.

"I can't sleep." Beast Boy muttered.

"Oh. Alright. Well, come on." Raven said, opening the door. A warm breeze hit the two as they gently closed the door behind him. The moon was full, casting it's luminescent light over the two and illuminating Raven's skin. She looked almost as if she was sparkling. **(A/N: This is in no way a Twilight reference. Trust me.) **The calls of birds pierced through the night sky and the waves overlapping each other made the scene almost soothing.

"Hawaii sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Beast Boy said, as he and Raven trekked over to the edge of the lake.

"Yes. It really is." Raven said absentmindedly, staring at the moon's reflection in the water. Taking a seat on the ground, Raven laid herself flat on the ground, staring up at the starry night. She laid her hands across her stomach, Beast boy lying next to her.

"So. You had a bad dream." Raven said, as Beast Boy settled next to her.

"How did you know?"

"You're scared." Raven replied, closing her eyes.

"Right. Empath." Beast Boy said, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't feel embarrassed; everyone forgets." Raven said, her eyes still closed.

"How-"

"Somehow, you all think I can read minds." Raven replied.

"Huh. I guess we did." Beast Boy said, shrugging.

"So, what was your dream about?" Raven said, staring at the sky.

"Oh...someone." Beast Boy said, memories of that fateful day flashing through his head. The pain from these memories passed over to Raven, who in turn winced.

"Oh." Raven said, her voice cracking.

"Yeah."

"It must've been bad. I can literally feel your pain." Raven said.

"It was." Beast Boy said, masking the pain in his voice. It was pointless however, as Raven felt it nonetheless.

"You shouldn't try to hide it when it hurts." Raven said.

"What?"

"You still miss her. Don't hide it. It'll hurt more." Raven said cryptically, closing her eyes once more.

"I- I don't miss..._her_." Beast Boy said.

"Denying it is pointless Beast Boy." Raven replied, crossing her legs. To this, Beast Boy sighed.

"You're right. I miss her so much." Beast Boy choked out. He let a few tears roll down his face, choking out a few sobs.

"I know it's been a few years, but I just...I just miss her." Beast Boy said.

"Easily justifiable." Raven replied.

"Really?"

"Just because she betrayed us all, doesn't mean you didn't love her. Losing a loved one makes it okay for you to be sad." said Raven. Beast Boy stopped sniffling and looked over at Raven.

"You're really smart, you know that?" Beast Boy said.

"So I've heard." replied Raven, closing her eyes.

"I just...I feel like I failed her." Beast Boy said.

"There is a time where we all fail, Beast Boy. And that just makes us human." said Raven.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said, his eyes looking up at the stars. They lay in blissful silence, enjoying the sounds of the night and the stars that twinkled above them.

"It's nights like this that make me want to stare at the stars forever." Raven mused, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I see where you're coming from." Beast Boy said.

"Isn't it funny? Three or four years ago we hated each other." Raven said, laughing a bit.

"But we're friends now, right?"

"Sure. We're friends." Raven replied, giving him a small smile.

**O.O**

**Littlemissfg: Ha, yup. Raven is quite the trickerster :) Thanks for the review! **

**Firelily95: Thanks! I know what you're talking about, with Raven. Sometimes, there are stories where she's all depressed and emo and cutting herself and I'm just like...what? What is this? I really don't think Raven's mean, I think she's just got a twisted humor. And yeah, I cried a lot during the movie. **

**Black rose-raven angel: My dad went skydiving. He said it's pretty cool. And right-o. It is a Zelda game. I love the gamecube! I still have mine, and I still play it every other day XD I've only played my friend's brother's N64 though, because my older sisters never played video games. Shocking, no? Yes! The movie was awesome! Thanks for the review! **

**Babbs101: Kinda. It was more so sad. Thanks for the review! **

**SecretlyAlice28: I'd never be able to go skydiving, lol. I'd probably just chicken out at the last minute and my dad would yell at me for wasting his money XD Lol, thanks for the review! **

**The Cretin: Thank you very much! Harry Potter was very nice :) **

**Crazynerd: Do you live in London, or somethin? I'd expect the movie tickets to be sold out there. Thanks very much and go see Harry Potter! **

**Erra Fawkes13: Hiya! Harry Potter was EPIC. I cried too many times to count and I cried at the end because Harry Potter finally ended. I'm kinda sad. Now going to school's gonna remind me of Hogwarts and I'm just gonna burst out in tears when I arrive :P Anywhooz, thanks for the review. **

**Blegh. My school uniform came in the mail today. I feel like summer's coming to a close. Pity. **


	8. To Binge

**R&R por favor! Oh my god. I just finished watching Howl's Moving Castle and Kiki's Delivery Service. Brings back so many memories. It's funny how retarded people are sometimes. Honestly. It really is. Look, if you ever see a girl on deviantart named JKNJ, don't befriend her. She's a rather bitchy girl. **

**OOo**

_I'm caught again in the mystery  
>Your by my side, but are you still with me?<br>The answers somewhere deep in it, I'm sorry but your feeling it  
>But i just have to tell that i love you so much these days<br>Have to tell you that i love you so much these days, its true _

**oOo**

Raven sat on the counter, swaddled by a blanket as she sipped a cup of coffee. She was tired from not sleeping last night, and decided coffee was the best remedy. Aside from, you know, sleeping. Rubbing her tired eyes, she blinked and yawned, setting the coffee mug back on the counter.

"Woah. You're still up? Why?" a voice said from the staircase.

"I could ask you the same question." Raven replied.

"I got hungry. Where's your excuse?" Beast Boy said, opening the refrigerator door.

"I'm not tired." Raven said, closing her eyes.

"Really? The bags under your eyes beg to differ." Beast Boy replied, turning on the stove.

"Whatever. Since when did you learn how to cook?" Raven said, raising an eyebrow at him as she opened her eyes again.

"Well, you guys refused to make my tofu eggs so I just learned how to do it myself." Beast Boy answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh." Raven said, looking up at the skylight.

"So. Why can't you sleep?" Beast Boy said, flipping over the eggs.

"I think you know why." Raven said quietly.

"That? Come on, it's all in your head. Literally." Beast Boy said.

"I don't know. I feel like something bad is going to happen." Raven replied, dumping the coffee mug in the sink.

"Relax. It really is in your head. Come on, we're in Hawaii for two weeks after all." Beast Boy said, turning the stove off and sliding the tofu eggs onto his plate.

"I guess." Raven sighed, jumping off of the counter. The sun was starting to peek through the windows, lighting up the room. The windows were all open, allowing a light breeze to pass through the room. She walked over to the couch, yawning and stretching out her arms. Beast Boy jumped on the couch and plopped down next to her, holding a steaming plate of tofu eggs. Beast Boy changed the video input to play his game, and looked over at Raven with pleading eyes.

"Can you pass me the controller? Pretty please?" Beast Boy said, giving her a puppy dog face. Raven sighed.

"Really?"

"Please!" Beast Boy said, pushing aside his plate of food and morphing into a puppy. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Whatever." she said, levitating the controller over to Beast Boy.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" Beast Boy grinned, snatching the controller from Raven.

"If you want to lie to yourself, sure." Raven replied, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"Don't try and hide it; you know you adore me." Beast Boy said with a cheeky smile.

"I didn't even know you knew that word." Raven replied stoically.

"Shut up." Beast Boy said, pressing start.

"Hey, wanna play with me?" Beast Boy said, pointing to the screen.

"...Fine. I've nothing better to do." Raven sighed.

"Cool, just get your controller." Beast Boy commanded, pointing to the spare one next to the X-box. Raven levitated the controller to her lap and tapped the green A button as Beast Boy started the game.

"We're playing Nazi Zombies, got it?" Beast Boy said, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Yeah, sure." Raven yawned.

"Now, all you have to do is shoot the zombies. That's all you gotta do." Beast Boy explained, as the game started up.

"I got it. I've seen you and Cyborg play this a hundred times." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Just checkin'." Beast Boy said patrolling the area on screen.

"You don't need to worry." Raven said cryptically as the first horde of zombies crawled into the compound. Calmly, Raven began shooting at the zombies, landing a perfect headshot on each zombie. Beast Boy stared at Raven, his jaw hitting the floor.

"How did you do that?" Beast Boy said, as Raven continued to shoot zombies in the head and chest.

"I get around." Raven said, shrugging. Shaking his head, Beast Boy returned to the game, hoping to top Raven's kill count. After 15 minutes of shooting zombies in the head, Raven came out victorious over Beast Boy.

"How are you better at video games than me?" Beast Boy said, incredulous to Raven's victory.

"Everyone's better at video games than you." Raven replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! That's not true! Starfire isn't!" Beast Boy said.

"Starfire doesn't count."

"How so?"

"Because she's an alien and has never seen a video game. Therefore, she is ineligible." Raven said simply.

"Whatever. I still rock at telling jokes."

"You fail at that too." Raven replied, yawning.

"No I don't!"

"Really? Prove me wrong."

"Okay..er...why did the chicken cross the road?" Beast Boy started, staring at Raven. She only raised her eyebrow in response.

"To get to the other side!" Beast Boy said, cracking up at his own joke. Raven only blinked her eyes.

"Was I supposed to laugh?" Raven deadpanned.

"Uh...yeah."

"Oh. Well I suppose your joke failed." Raven replied.

"I rock at s_omething_!" Beast Boy said desperately.

"I guess you rock at being Beast Boy." Raven said.

"That's...that's not the same." Beast Boy said dejectedly.

"Eh. I guess that's as close as you'll get." Raven said, yawning again.

"Fine. Well...I challenge you to a rematch!" Beast Boy huffed.

"Whatever." Raven replied, as Beast Boy pressed start. Once the zombies waltzed on screen however, he noticed Raven wasn't shooting. Puzzled her looked over at Raven, how was now leaning against his shoulder, fast asleep. A small smile crossed Beast Boy's face as he closed his own eyes.

**O.O**

**Lafalot22: Thanks! Clever name by the way! **

**SecretlyAlice28: My dad would have to push me out kicking and screaming XD. Yesss, soon it will be a lot more than just "trust" I'm must trying not to write too fast. Anywho, thanks for the review! **

**Littlemissfg: Thank you very much! And coolio! **

**Black rose-raven anegl: Well, duh. Everybody loves Harry Potter :) Nightmare...I fear he is far too damaged to fix. **

**Firelily95: S'kay! Yeah, school's coming up faster than I though it would...I haven't started any of the books I'm supposed to read. My mom's the same way; today we spent three ohurs in the grocery store. THREE. HOURS. I hate Terra too, but I think I scared away some Terra fans in my last stories...Anywhoz, thanks for the review! **

**Yes. It's short. But I'm pissed. And I don't write well when I'm angry. **


	9. Fear of Sleep

**R&R por favor! I'm watching Kiki's Delivery Service for what, the billionth time today? Sorry for the wait; Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the chapter. I swear, sometimes...Grr. **

**OOo**

_Ooh Fear of sleep  
>Can't you wait<br>I'm not done  
>Fear of sleep<br>Here you come  
>Fall asleep<br>You're no fun _

**oOo**

Darkness. All that surrounded her was darkness. Her sleeping body fell through the air, turning and turning and turning around. A soft white glow emitted from her body and she looked rather peaceful. Blinking her eyes open, she realized that she was back in her mind. Scrambling to balance herself, she grabbed her legs and and pulled them in close to her.

"Cisma?" Raven said, uncertain of who was going to greet her when she hit the ground.

"Wrong." a vicious voice said. Raven instantly collided with the floor, groaning and clutching the arm she fell on. The darkness transformed into a desolated forest, the moon high above the tall trees and a mysterious fog clinging around Raven. From the trees and the fog, stepped out an all too familiar centaur. Her eyes widened, Raven scrambled to get up.

"There's no escaping now." he said maliciously.

"We'll see about that." Raven growled, running off into the distance. She felt twigs and dead leaves crack underneath her bare feet, her familiar royal blue cloak trailing behind her in the wind. Raven was panting, but adrenaline forced her to keep pushing forward. She wasn't going to let him take over. God knows what he'd do if he ever got the chance.

"You can't escape." Pesadelo said, suddenly appearing in front of Raven. Screaming bloody murder, she whipped around and ran in the other direction, too fearful to try and start flying. She was now gasping for air, as she continued to push herself through the heavily wooded area. It was the next step that made Raven collapse on the ground, exhausted and wheezing.

"Stupid girl!" Pesadelo said, kicking Raven in the stomach. She rolled over in pain, clutching her stomach. She'd felt the wind knocked out of her as she tried to crawl away.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" Pesadelo continued, this time picking Raven up by the neck. She squirmed around, thrashing her legs and trying to hit Pesadelo.

"Enough!" he spat, tightening his clutch around Raven's throat.

"Let...go of...me." Raven gasped, struggling for air.

"I said quiet!" Pesadelo screamed, punching Raven in the face. She felt a warm liquid trickle down her lip and she realized it was blood. She refused, however, to let Pesadelo know that he hurt her.

"Actually...you said...enough." Raven choked out as he gripped her throat tighter. With that, Pesadelo growled and threw her to the ground, gasping and wheezing.

"Wicked girl. You can not escape the fate that lies in your path." Pesadelo spat, preparing to kick Raven with all his might.

"Raven? Wake up! Raven!" A frantic voice said from the air. Just as Pesadelo began to kick, Raven faded from oblivion and back into reality.

**O.O**

Raven's eyes snapped open and she noticed Beast Boy hovering over her, a box of tissues in his hand.

"Oh! Thank god you're awake!" Beast Boy said, hugging Raven. A furious blush spread across the empath's face as she pushed Beast Boy away.

"Uh, why are you hugging me?" Raven said, giving Beast Boy a strange look. Almost instantly he released Raven and blushed.

"I thought you were dying!" Beast Boy said, ignoring Raven's question.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because you started wheezing and then your nose started bleeding and you've got all these bruises on you." Beast Boy said, handing Raven a tissue. It finally clicked to her when she saw the blood on the couch and the bruises on her arm. She was sure there was a huge purple one on her stomach too. Raven winced as she sat up, wiping her bloody nose with the tissue Beast Boy gave her.

"Um...I guess I should say thanks...I guess." Raven said, looking down.

"No problem. You would probably do the same if I started randomly getting beaten up while I was sleeping." Beast Boy said with a huge grin.

"You're still not funny." Raven replied, rolling her eyes.

"My fan girls think I'm funny." Beast Boy said, defending himself. For some reason, Raven felt herself getting green with envy at the mention of his fan girls. Pushing the thoughts away, she shook her head and felt the bruises on her body.

"I should probably go take a shower and get this blood off of me." Raven said quickly, scurrying upstairs. Once Raven left, Beast Boy sighed. It was just like him to ruin a perfectly good conversation with Raven. Picking up the bloody tissues, Beast Boy got up from his place on the couch and threw them in the garbage, wondering how Raven got so beat up in the first place. It was like one moment she's peacefully sleeping on his arm, and the next she's screaming. Perhaps the Pesadelo person she was talking about was real. Perhaps it wasn't all in her head. But Beast Boy quickly shook that thought out of his head. There was no way that's possible. Right?

Meanwhile, Raven healed herself on her bed, thinking about the scuffle she had with Pesadelo. She was tired of her 'fate'. She was tired of people telling her her fate was sealed, that she couldn't change the path of destiny. Who said she couldn't? After all, she did defeat her father. There was a knock on the door and without waiting for Raven's permission, Beast Boy entered the room.

"I need to borrow your laptop." Beast Boy said, plopping down on her bed. Raven encased him in black aura and threw him on the ground, earning a glare from the green boy.

"What for?"

"I need to check my facebook." Beast Boy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have a facebook?" Raven said, dumbstruck.

"Yeah. You have one too." Beast Boy said simply.

"No I don't."

"I made you one a while ago!" Beast Boy said cheerfully, smiling.

"You forgot to tell me about it." Raven growled.

"Opps." Beast Boy shrugged, taking the laptop from Raven's hands.

"Come on, I'll show you." Beast Boy said, opening Raven's laptop. He typed in the password and opened up the internet.

"How did you know my password?" Raven asked, giving him a questioning look as he typed in an email and password on facebook.

"Uh...hey look! You have a notification!" Beast Boy said, distracting Raven.

"And...101 friend requests?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah! I guess you have just as big of a fanbase as I do!" Beast Boy said grinning.

"Most of which appear to be teenage boys." Raven replied as she scanned through the friend requests.

"When did you take these pictures of me?" Raven said, pointing to the screen.

"A while ago." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Hey...is that...is that picture of me on the plane?" Raven exclaimed, pushing Beast Boy out of the way. Indeed it was. The picture was of Raven sleeping in her seat, a blanket wrapped around her. She had on headphones and her shoes were off, showing off her bare feet.

"Well, you uh...needed a new profile picture!" Beast Boy said nervously. Rolling her eyes, Raven went back to the friend requests, declining almost every single one of them.

"Wow. You're not going to add any of your fans?" Beast Boy said.

"No. Is that another notification?" Raven said, clicking on it. The link led her to her supposed last status which read 'Beast Boy is awesome :)' Turning around, Raven narrowed her eyes at the nervous boy.

"Well...I am!" Beast Boy stuttered.

"I'm giving you a five second head start." Raven said calmly.

"Got it!" Beast Boy replied, tipping an imaginary hat. With that he ran out of Raven's room screaming.

**O.O**

**The Cretin: Haha, thanks :) I don't think J.K. Rowling's gonna write another book cause Daniel Radcliffe asked her not to, for the sake of no longer being known as 'the guy who plays Harry Potter'. But, she made this website Pottermore. Can't wait till that one comes out. It'd be a great financial move to write a sequel to Harry's kids' life at Hogwarts, but she's already a millionaire, I guess she doesn't need it :/ Anywho, thank you very much for the review! **

**Sam: Hope you enjoy it! Thanks very much for the review! **

**Littlemissfg: It's a good thing they slept in late, lol, I can imagine Cyborg just snapping away pictures. Thanks for the review**

**Lafalot: You're welcome! Thanks for the review and...kinda. He's...you'll see later. **

**Anonymous: Yeah, I didn't like the movies or the books when it first came out because my sister told me they were creepy. Now of course, I know better, lol. Haha, thanks for the review! **

**Firelily95: S'kay, all criticism is accepted, unlike some other authors on this website... you say one thing and they're on your case! Jeez. Hehe, anywhozeres, at least you got a (presumably) cool car! **

**Babbs101: Thanks! It's COD. **

**Erra Fawkes13: Hell yeah! And to think Twilight beat Harry Potter. Psh, the movie awards were more rigged than Casey Anthony's trial! Alrighty then, thanks for the review! **

**Teentitangirl25: It's okay, a review's a review! It's okay, those are the best types of reviews! Lol, thanks!**

**Kiki's Delivery Service. Wow. It's like the 5th time today. **


	10. Earthquakes and Sharks

**R&R por favor! Eh...so...what's up?**

**oOo**

_Went down to Mexico,  
>I drove my black El Camino<br>I met up with an old gringo  
>He showed me round, and said to call him Joe.<br>I was there about a week or so,  
>Wound up in the general hospital,<br>Joe said don't drink the water no more,  
>How the hell was I supposed to know?<em>

**oOo**

"How about we all go to the beach?" Robin suggested, as the five Titans sat on the couch watching television. More specifically, Law & Order, which was Robin's favorite T.V program. After Beast Boy ran out of Raven's room, she cleared up the status fiasco on Facebook. Starfire intervened the mauling of Beast Boy's face.

"Sure." they all chorused, nodding their heads in lazy approval. Raven floated from the couch and toward the staircase, where Starfire was conversing with Beast Boy.

"..._video games_?" Starfire asked with uncertainty, enunciating the name.

"Yeah. Do you have them on your planet?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do not know of such contraptions." Starfire admitted.

"And as usual, I'm right." Raven deadpanned as she floated past them. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Raven as his ears drooped, tasting the bitter taste of defeat. Raven floated down the winding hallway to her room. Once she was in her sanctum of solace, she pulled out a teal bikini top and her swimming trunks. After slipping them on, she pulled her hair into a loose bun and grabbed a towel out of her closet. Lightly closing the door behind her, she drifted back down to the living room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Rolling her eyes, Raven slipped on her shades and walked to the kitchen counter.

"Really? Playing video games?" Raven said, crossing her legs as she sat on the counter.

"You know us so well." Cyborg said mindlessly, as he shot at random people on the T.V screen. Robin and Starfire walked (well, Starfire more so floated) down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Are we ready to go?" Robin said, smile playing on his usually serious face.

**O.O**

"Stop splashing me Beast Boy, or so help me God, I will decapitate you!" Raven shouted, as Beast Boy sent turrets of water at Raven.

"Come on Rae! You wouldn't do that! You love me!" Beast Boy said with a playful grin.

"I disagree." Raven deadpanned, blocking the water with a small shield.

"You don't mean that!" Beast Boy said, grinning as he dismissed Raven's claim. Raven only rolled her eyes and waded further away from Beast Boy. Unfortunately, the green boy was relentless.

"Why is it that you're always following me? What, do you have an obsession with me? You like following me around?" Raven said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yup. That's me. Your number one stalker." Beast Boy joked, as Raven swam back to the shore.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Beast Boy said, swimming after her.

"As far away from you as I can get." Raven replied, shaking the water out of her hair. She trudged to the blanket that was laid out in the sand, an umbrella offering much needed shade. Lying down, Raven closed her eyes and began to relax herself. That was, of course, until someone poked her into a head. Growling, she opened one eye and clenched her fists.

"What are you doing Beast Boy?" she said, getting slightly annoyed. Why was he hanging around her so much?

"I'm bored!" he whined, dramatically collapsing on the ground.

"You drama queen, go play with Cyborg or Starfire or something." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Cyborg can't go in the water and Starfire's making out with Robin...I don't wanna go over there." Beast Boy said, retching. Raven sighed and sat up straight.

"Let's play hide and seek. You can hide, and I'll seek." Raven said in a bored tone. Beast Boy immediately perked up and nodded.

"Alright. I'm closing my eyes." Raven said dully, sealing her violet eyes shut. With that, Beast Boy jumped up and ran around, finally deciding to hide behind a tree. Smiling to herself, Raven closed her eyes and began to relax again.

After 15 minutes of waiting, Beast Boy was beginning to get frustrated. Groaning and fuming, he stomped over to the blanket, where Raven was lying down peacefully.

"Raven!" he screamed, angrily huffing. Sighing, she lifted her shades to reveal a very furious Beast Boy.

"I thought we were playing hide and seek!" Beast Boy said angrily.

"Oh. Right. Ollyollyozenfree." Raven deadpanned.

"You suck, you know that?"

"Yeah. I've heard it all before." Raven replied. Sighing, Beast Boy sat down next to Raven and closed his eyes. However, he was finding it hard to concentrate of relaxing himself. Giving up, he groaned and sat up straight.

"How do you do that?" he exclaimed.

"Do what?"

"Sit there and be bored and stuff!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm highly trained for it." Raven replied.

"Well...you're life sucks." Beast Boy said.

"How gentlemanly." Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh. Hehe. Right." Beast Boy said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever. Since you've already disrupted my peace, what do you want?" Raven sighed.

"I wanna play in the water!" Beast Boy said hopefully.

"See that? That right there? It makes you sound like a five year old." Raven replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Raven! Pleaaaase?" he begged, now on his knees. Sighing Raven crossed her arms across her chest. She really just couldn't resist him.

"If you promise not to splash me, I'll go in the water with you." Raven said sternly. Beast Boy smiled and nodded. Jumping up, he grabbed Raven's hand and yanked her down to the shore.

**O.O**

**Erra Fawkes13: Indeed he is, indeed he is. Eu posso falar em um idioma differente tambem! Either that, or the average teenage girl is an idiot. Welpers, thanks for the review! **

**Babbs101: Yes, he did :( **

**Lafalot22: Sorry you're conufsed, but it will all be cleared up in a later chapter...hopefully. Thanks for the review! **

**The Cretin: Thank you! I think the DracoxHarry fans would be delighted if their kids hooked up. I just don't understand how Twilight is so popular. He sparkles for god's sake! Haha, Remus is awesome. 'Specially his mustache. I'm pretty sure when those teenage girls grow up, they'll be disgusted at how much Twilight memorabilia they have.**

**Firelily95: Hehe, thanks! Forget naps, I wish we still had recess XD After all, that's what French class is for, dozing off. Nah, I watch glee sometimes with my sister, but I'm not a huge fan. My sister is though...and I tend to avoid anything my sister likes. **

**Black rose-raven angel: Thanks for the review and yeah I think Pesadelo is tryna deal with his "take over the world" thoughts. Silly centaur.**

**Littlemissfg: Thanks! Kiki's Delivery service is just one movie, and yes, it is about a witch delivering stuff for money. It's kinda more interesting than it sounds. Thanks for the review! **

**SecretlyAlice28: Thanks for the review! I think Raven knows BB's awesome, she just doesn't wanna admit it :) **

**Eh...sorry it took so long. My mom forgot to pay the cable bill and I just got my internet back. So you can blame Verizon for that. And yeah, the lyrics and song title**

**don't make much sense to the chapter, I just really like this song :)**


	11. Stop the Dams

**R&R por favor! I gotta watch my language...I've been cursing up a storm. I'm watching American Dad, I'm not sure if anyone else got this reference, but in one episode, Roger was disguised as Kurt Cobain.**

**oOo**

_When you're smoking tinfoil in the morning  
>It's gonna be a cold day<br>When you're keeping everything inside you  
>It can only hurt you <em>

**oOo**

Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were all seated around a table, towels wrapped around their bodies. They were all dripping wet and had sleepy expressions on their faces. Raven picked at her soggy french fries, frowning deeply.

"Alright. I'm just gonna say it; these french fries taste like shit." Beast Boy said in a disgusted manner, pushing his fries away from him.

"I do agree with Beast Boy. These frenched fries taste like the bowels of a klorbag." Starfire said, gaining strange stares from her teammates.

"Is that not what friend Beast Boy meant?" she asked innocently.

"Not in a literal way." Raven said, slumping over the table. The red sun was beginning to sink into the ocean and Raven was unfortunately beginning to feel tired. She didn't want to go to sleep, for she knew that her dreams would be haunted by Pesadelo. He was intent to kill her, she supposed.

"Beast Boy's right. We're better off with Star's cooking." Cyborg said dejectedly. Starfire gave him a hurt look and looked down at her feet.

"I mean her...wonderful, tasty meals?" Cyborg said, giving her a fake smile. Instantly, the red headed alien perked up.

"Then I shall prepare a meal tomorrow evening, so Cyborg can once more enjoy my cooking!" Starfire said, determined. Robin stifled a snicker while Cyborg glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure your boyfriend would like to try some too. Right Robin?" Cyborg said, flashing his leader a smug grin. The smirk from Robin's face was immediately slapped off and replaced with an 'O' expression.

"Glorious! Robin shall accompany me to the shopping of groceries!" said Starfire, clearly delighted by the fact that she would be cooking once again.

"Can we go home? Please?" Raven asked, yawning.

"Can't you teleport there?" Robin questioned. Raven groaned.

"If I must." With that, she disappeared into a puff of dark smoke.

"Woah. When'd she learn that one?" Beast Boy mused.

**O.O**

Once in the safety of her sanctum, Raven ran a hand through her purple hair, worried would would happen when her head hit that pillow tonight. She hadn't been this afraid in a long time. She'd lived a particularly fearless life pretty much after banishing her father from Earth and to think that she was afraid of a half horse in her head got her all wound up. Throwing herself on the bed, she sighed. No amount of meditation of herbal tea would prepare her for tonight; she was sure of it. The fact alone that not only did Pesadelo beat her up in her dreams, but managed to beat her up in real life frightened her. It also confused the hell out of her. How he managed to do that was beyond Raven, only frustrating the gothic girl. Raven jolted up from her bed once she heard the door to the house open, and two very loud, very familiar voices. She glanced out of her window to see that the sun had completely submerged underneath the white capped waters. Another sunset wasted. Sighing, she grabbed her pajamas from her dresser and slid them on, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. She gave her bed one glance before sighing. There was no way she could sleep alone tonight, that was for sure. She'd probably bleed to death in her sleep and no one would ever know. She would have to sleep in Starfire's room tonight. She sighed again, knowing that the alien would just squeal in delight and insist upon the 'Earthly traditions of the slumbering parties' as Starfire put it. But she had to man up. She refused to die in her sleep, for that would be a horrible way to die. So, taking a deep breath of air, she grabbed her pillow and her blanket and floated to Starfire's room. Funny, she thought she could hear sounds coming from her room..._weird _sounds. Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened the door, only to find Robin making out with Starfire on her bed. Raven squeaked and slammed the door, horrified at what she just saw. A vase exploded next to her, something she hadn't seen happen in a while. Suddenly, Beast Boy's head peeped out of his room and he glanced over at Raven, curious as to why she was screaming.

"Uh...what just happened?" Beast Boy said. And then the thought dawned upon her. She would sleep in Beast Boy's room; after all, they were now official friends.

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight." Raven said suddenly, entering his room. She wasn't surprised to find his clothes strewn everywhere, and the rotting smell of food wafting from somewhere. But if she wanted to live to see tomorrow, she would have to suffer. Holding her nose, she examined the room, deeming the corner of it a perfect place to sleep.

"Not that I mind, but why?" Beast Boy said, arching an eyebrow.

"Remember how you thought I was dying this morning?" Raven said. Beast Boy nodded.

"That might happen again tonight, and seeing as I don't want to die in my sleep, alone and by a fucking horse, I need to sleep in here." Raven explained, setting down her blanket.

"Why don't you sleep in Starfire's room?" Beast Boy asked, not daring to ask about the horse part.

"Robin and her are doing...unmentionable things in there." Raven said, shuddering at the memory.

"Oh. Okay." Beast Boy said, not wanting to dwell on the though of Starfire and Robin sleeping together. It was like your sister have sex with your best friend. Which, was exactly what was happening.

"Well, uh...goodnight Rae." Beast Boy said, a tad bit guilty that he was sleeping in his bed and that she was was sleeping on the ground. But, this was his bed, and it wasn't like Raven had asked him, so he pulled the covers over his head. **(A/N: I'm not that cliché...)**

"Just remember, wake me up if I start doing something weird in my sleep. Night." Raven said, pulling the covers over her head. Her eyes closed and she drifted into the nightmarish hell that was her mind.

**O.O**

Raven was once again falling in the darkness. By now, she was pretty used to it, and sat with her legs crossed, just wishing this would hurry up. The blackness faded into a familiar white room, and to Raven's surprise, a beaten up Cisma emerged from nowhere.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Raven said truthfully.

"As am I. I have some things to explain to you." Cisma said solemnly, not at all sounding like his cheery self. The room suddenly faded into a park, stars twinkling in the sky. A lone bench sat in the next to a few trees and Cisma ushered her to the bench.

"Alright; what's going on?" Raven said, inspecting him. He had a huge, swollen black eye, and a cut on his lip. He seemed weak and Raven noticed that he limped as he walked.

"Pesadelo isn't using you as his host...he is in fact, a manifestation of your nightmares, your anger and your frustration." Cisma said, looking away from Raven.

"That's good right? I can just get rid of him?"

"No. I'm afraid not. Pesadelo...he has life in him. He isn't in your control anymore. You can't just get rid of your frustrations, or admit your angry to get rid of him." Cisma replied. Raven looked crestfallen and the strawberry blonde man.

"So...what's going to happen?" Raven asked, inhaling sharply.

"Pesadelo is going to escape from your mind...wreck chaos on your world. There's no stopping him from doing that." Cisma said. Raven gulped. Why was she always the one to cause utter chaos? Why couldn't it ever be Starfire?

"So...once again my fate is sealed?" Raven said sadly. Cisma nodded. The gothic girl looked up at the sky, wishing she wasn't always the demise of her friends. Somehow, she always managed to hurt them. A moment of silence passed between the two before Cisma spoke up.

"Why did you become a superhero Raven?" he said, his hands in his lap.

"What? I don't...I don't know."

"Was it to repent for your future destruction?" Cisma mused. Raven never though of it before. Maybe that's why she still stuck with the team, despite being thoroughly annoyed by Beast Boy all the time.

"I-I suppose so." Raven admitted, looking down at her feet. Another silence passed between the two.

"You know. Always getting told you're creepy...it doesn't make you any less creepy." Raven suddenly said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm just...I'm just thinking about what's going to happen...and what people think about me." Raven admitted.

"Not everyone thinks you're creepy. I know one person who thinks otherwise." Cisma said cryptically.

"That'll be the day." Raven laughed dryly.

"Ah. You're so blind." Cisma said, giving her a small smile, he glanced at his watch and looked back up at Raven.

"It's almost seven o'clock in your world. I should send you back." Cisma said.

"Alright. Um, thanks...for being my friend. You're not real, but...thanks anyway." Raven said, standing up. She remember something, though and turned back around to face Cisma.

"Just one more thing." Raven said, Closing her eyes, she placed her hand over his face, emitted a blueish glow. His injuries faded away, surprising Cisma.

"Thanks. Remember, there is someone in your world who cares more for you than you know." Cisma said, being rather cryptic. Before she could ask anything further, she faded back into her body, still wondering what Cisma meant.

**O.O**

**Before you all get confused and review and say "I thought this was a BbxRae, bla blah blah!" It still is. Cisma is a friend. Nothing more than that. **

**And I will explain him and Pesadelo later, because it is confusing. I know. I'm rather cryptic. **

**Erra Fawkes13: Eh. I'm not good at French. The school I transferred to last year didn't have the language I was studying so I had to take French. I pretty much suck at it. Anyhow, thanks for the fabulous review! **

**SecretlyAlice28: Thanks! I know...I'm very misleading :P**

**Firelily95: Haha, it's okay. Thanks for the review, I've got an obsession with this site too XD**

**Littlemissfg: You're welcome! Thank you very much, for thanking me about making your day :D **

**Black rose-raven angel: Probably hitting on girls. Ha, Beast Boy would probably put 'In a relationship with Beast Boy, and it's complicated' XD **

**Crazynerd: Thank you very much! To answer your question; remember that episode when Raven refused to admit her fear and she lost her powers...it's kinda like that. Plus, Nightmare's kinda powerful too. Same here. I didn't even know half the kids in my town could read. Ah. That sounded way harsher than I meant it to be. Welp, thanks for the review! **

**The Cretin: Thank you, for the overuse of the word great! Lol, seriously thanks for the review! **

**Lafalot22: Hehe, I dunno, perhaps he's used to it :) Thanks for the review! **


	12. Wheels

**R&R por favor! You know what annoys the hell outta me? When people write fanfictions, and the make Raven telepathic. Because...she isn't telepathic. She's an empath. She can't read thoughts, only emotions and pain. And then they blatantly use it over and over again. But whatever, I'm a cynical person. **

**oOo**

_So I had a plane to take me to a place so far away from you  
>Eventually we began to see that we could be completely free<br>And I could get away from you  
>And you could get away from me<br>And we could live each separately in our cities in the sun  
>Wheels keep on spinning round spinning round spinning round<br>Wheels keep on spinning round spinning round and round _

**oOo**

Raven's eyes slowly opened and she took in her surroundings. For a second, she was worried that she wasn't in her room, but the memories of last night quickly came flooding back. Sitting up straight, Raven ran a hand through her silky hair, taking in a deep breath. On the other side of the room, Beast Boy rubbed his eyes, jumping slightly when he saw Raven in his room. He almost forgot that she slept in his room last night.

"I take it you didn't die last night." Beast Boy said, disrupting Raven's thoughts. Her head snapped up at the voice, eyes widened at first. They relaxed once she realized it was Beast Boy who was speaking.

"Um. No. I do have some...er...startling news though." Raven said, rubbing the back of her head.

"What?"

"So, that..._Nightmare_ guy is a manifestation of my anger. He's going to escape from my mind and wreck chaos." Raven admitted, exhaling. Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling, seeming to take it all in.

"Why do you always destroy the world?" Beast Boy said, a playful grin on his face.

"Shut up. I'm not destroying the world this time, I'm just throwing chaos into the mix." Raven said, throwing a pillow at Beast Boy's head. He was knocked over by the speed of the pillow and Raven had to keep herself from smiling at the scene.

"You suck." Beast Boy replied, sticking his tongue out at Raven.

"Whatever. Get up." Raven said, dusting herself up as she stood up.

"I don't wanna." Beast Boy complained, collapsing on his bed.

"Just get up." Raven sighed, exasperated. With that, Raven slid through the door, glad that no one was up at this hour. She floated to her room, pillows and blankets in hand.

**O.O**

After taking a shower, Raven headed downstairs, where the scent of waffles were wafting from the dining room. Once she was at the landing, she walked walked to the dining room, where Robin was trying to teach Starfire how to make waffles.

"...No glorfogs?" Starfire asked innocently, her face twisted with confusion. Raven could see that Robin was getting frustrated, but he kept his cool, as any good leader should.

"No Star, no glorfogs." Robin stated, sighing. Starfire just nodded and stuck her tongue out slightly as she continued to mix the batter. Swiftly and quietly, Raven slid into a seat, drumming her fingers on the table as she waited for Robin and Starfire to finish making breakfast. She didn't dare tell Robin about the dream; he would only press her to go back and try and stop it. Or he would try and stop it himself. Either way, he wasn't to know about it. After a few more agonizing minutes, Starfire finally slid the plate full of waffles on the table, smiling up at Robin.

"I am most pleased with the result!" Starfire said happily, sitting down next to him. Raven scooted over and away from the two as Beast Boy and Cyborg ran down the stairs, having smelt the waffles.

"I smelt waffles!" the shouted in unison, panting.

"Starfire made them." Raven coughed. Cyborg's smile dropped and Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"But I helped." Robin interjected quickly. With that, Cyborg and Beast Boy stacked a copious amount of waffles on their plates. Rolling her eyes, she stacked some waffles on her plate too, pouring a small amount of syrup on the waffles. They mainly sat in silence, with the occasional comment by Starfire.

"So...Starfire...how'd you sleep last night?" Beast Boy snickered. A horrified look crossed Robin's face and a furious blush was beginning to spread.

"I did not sleep last night. I partook in the-"

"Hehe, okay Star, why don't we go out or something." Robin said quickly, ushering Starfire up.

"Oh, but I want to tell our friends the new position I-"

"Hehe. Alright. Let's go." Robin said, leading Starfire out of the house. Beast Boy doubled over in laughter and Cyborg had a broad smile on his face.

"I guess it's just the three of us." the cybernetic teen said, standing up to throw his plate away.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Beast Boy said, kicking his feet up.

"Meditate."

"Snorkeling."

"Arcade." they all said, their responses each different. The three looked at each other, a bit uneasy.

"Uh, I can't go in the water." Cyborg said, giving Beast Boy a questioning look.

"Oh. Right. I guess we'll go to the arcade...then Raven can meditate." Beast Boy said.

"Sounds like a plan; Raven?" Cyborg said, glancing over at the dark teenager. She gave him a thumbs up and slid out of her seat. She was still dressed in her pajamas and unlike Beast Boy, wasn't planning on going outside looking like that. She floated up the stairs and into her room. She reached her drawer and pulled out navy blue capris and a black tank top. Running a comb through her hair, she tied it up in a ponytail and slid on her sneakers. Raven grabbed her bag and floated down the corridor. She had to admit, it felt weird without her cloak wrapped around her body.

"Hey Rae!" Cyborg suddenly said, emerging from his own room.

"Oh, hi, Cyborg." Raven said dully.

"So...I've noticed you spending a lot of time with a certain green haired freak." Cyborg said smirking. **(A/N: OH GOD. KILL ME NOW. I FEEL SO CLICHE) **Raven stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widened. Not wanting to give Cyborg the satisfaction, she quickly returned to her normal deadpan expression.

"Then your eyes are playing tricks on you." Raven replied stiffly.

"Oh come on Rae! Don't try and deny it." Cyborg said, as Raven sped ahead of him. Fists clenched, her eyes turned a blazing white color Her purple hair was swirling up and she whipped her head back to Cyborg.

"Shut. Up." she hissed through gritted teeth. Cyborg gulped and backed away, arms raised up.

"O-okay. Don't do anything rash." Cyborg said, fumbling over his words.

"Thought so." Raven said, her eyes and hair returning back to normal. She retreated down the stairs, finding Beast Boy still eating waffles. Raven rolled her eyes as she approached the cupboard in search of her herbal tea.

"I don't think there's any left." Beast Boy suddenly said, startling Raven.

"What?"

"I don't think there's any tea left."

"Oh. Shit." Raven cursed, slamming the cupboard.

"How bout we go to the store first? So you can get your tea." Beast Boy said, jumping up from his seat. Raven arched an eyebrow at him. Since when was he so serious...or generous for that matter. Not that he wasn't nice, it's just that he never really took the time out to take anything into Raven's consideration.

"A-alright." Raven said, a bit taken back.

"Cool."

**O.O**

"We're heeere!" Beast Boy sang as the thee Titans emerged from their rented Jeep. Raven had a pair of Ray Ban shades on her face and Beast Boy was buzzing as he emerged from the passenger seat. Cyborg had agreed to drive them since Beast Boy wasn't the best driver and Raven never got her license.

"Okay kiddies. I'll meet you here in 30 minutes. Don't get lost." Cyborg said in a mocking tone.

"Thanks mommy." Beast Boy retorted sarcastically. Raven and Beast Boy entered the grocery store, a list in Raven's hand. Beast Boy grabbed a shopping cart and sped past Raven.

"Get back here!" Raven hissed.

"Jeez relax! What's the big deal?" Beast Boy said.

"We don't want anyone to notice us." Raven said in a low voice, taking the cart from him. Suddenly, a group of girls barged into the store, photographs in their hands. They made an 'O' expression on their faces and pointed at Beast Boy.

"OH. MY. GOD. IT'S BEAST BOY!" they screamed running after him.

"What the hell?" Raven said, as the fan girls shoved past her.

"Uh! I'll catch you later Rae...my hands are kinda tied." Beast Boy said sheepishly as the fangirls tore at him. For some reason, Raven felt a pang of envy claw at her. She was baffled; why would she be jealous by the fan girls? There was no reason for that. Pushing it aside, Raven pushed the shopping cart down an aisle, looking for her tea. There was still a nagging feeling pawing at her and she couldn't understand what it was. Sighing, she traced her fingers along the various boxes of tea. She refused any other tea than her ordinary and she wouldn't stop until she found it. Suddenly, she felt her cart collide with a squishy mass and looked up to see what she bumped into. What she found, surprised the hell out of her. In front of her cart stood a tall, tan man, with golden blonde hair. He had five o'clock shadow and a look that could send shivers down any girl's back. Even Raven.

"Oh. I'm so...I'm so sorry." Raven stuttered, blushing.

"It's okay, a pretty girl like you doesn't need to apologize. What's your name?" he said, flashing her an award winning grin.

"Uh...Raven. It's erm. Raven." she said nervously.

"Jeremy." he said, offering his hand. She shook it and gave him a small smile.

"Listen, I'm having a party later tonight, think you can swing by?" he said. Raven glanced back at Beast Boy. Currently, he was flexing his biceps and morphing into different animals, impressing the fangirls. She turned back to Jeremy and smiled.

"I think I can."

**O.O**

**Yuck. More OCs, don't worry, next chapter is the last you'll see of the new ones. And maybe the chapter after that. Depends if I split the party up in two chapters.**

**Lafalot22: Hooray! Lol, thanks for the review! **

**Erra Fawkes13: You are absolutely correct. With both. Hooray for no cliches. Thanks for the review! **

**Babbs101: You got your wish! Thanks for the review!**

**The Cretin: Thanks for the review. Yeah. I mainly just read TT for Raven and Garfield cuz they're my favorite characters. The reboot...doesn't sound so promising.**


	13. Herectics

**R&R por favor! Eh, how does cyborg take a shower, if he's made of electronics? **

**oOo**

**oOo**

"_You're _going to a party?" Beast Boy said in disbelief as they finished unpacking groceries.

"Yes. How many times are you going to ask me that?" Raven said, frustration clear in her voice.

"I'm just curious how you got invited in the first place." Beast Boy said. Raven sent a death glare at him as she packed eggs into the refridgerator.

"Um. I just meant...for god's sake you know what I meant."

"If you must know, I met a man named Jeremy and he invited me to his party. You were too busy with your fan girls to get invited too." Raven replied stiffly.

"This Jeremy guy...did he say you couldn't bring friends?" Beast Boy said, peering over at Raven.

"He didn't say anything about friends." Raven sighed, knowing what Beast Boy was planning.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you later." Beast Boy said, smirking.

**O.O**

"I need your help...picking out an outfit to wear." Raven admitted to Starfire, swiftly closing the door behind her. Starfire smiled and clapped in glee, bouncing up from her seat on Raven's bed.

"Glorious! If there is one earthly tradition I excel at, it is the erm...'passion for fassion'?" Starfire said, confused at the last part.

"Er. Sure."

"Excellent. I shall look through your closet and see what clothes you possess." Starfire replied, walking to Raven's closet. Raven collapsed on her bed, running her hands through her hair. She hadn't intended to go to the party. It was only to make Beast Boy a teensy bit jealous. But now, she had to go, seeing as Beast Boy knew about it and was probably planning on going. It was all so frustrating.

"Friend Raven? Do you possess clothes that are not of the dark quality?"

"No."

"Oh. Erm. This shall be a challenge." Starfire said quietly. Raven groaned. If picking out clothes was a challenge for Starfire, the world was doomed. Meanwhile, Beast Boy had scrambled back to the grocery store, his hair slicked back and a smooth grin on his face. He wasn't going to that party all by himself, even if it meant going with some loopy fan. He could get any girl he wanted, after all, he was Beast Boy; every girl swooned over him. Strutting through the parking lot, he shot grins and pointed at every girl, in a classic cocky way. They giggled and waved back to him in a girlish fashion and Beast Boy kept walking until he reached the entrance, where a tall, brunette girl was hanging out.

"Hey baby, what are you doing tonight?" Beast Boy said, winking.

"Nothin', if you're suggesting something." the girl said, smacking her bubblegum.

"Oh, I totally am." Beast Boy countered, a smirk on his face.

At the house, Raven was sitting in a pile of clothes, all rejected by Starfire.

"This looks nice." Raven tried, holding up a top Starfire had long since rejected.

"No. It is much to dark for the partying." Starfire replied, shooting her down once again. Raven moaned and flipped back in a pile of clothes, a skirt she had never worn before landing on her face.

"Cheer up friend! We shall find something...eventually." Starfire said uncertainly.

"Aha!" Starfire suddenly exclaimed, jolting Raven up. In her hands, were two articles of clothing; a navy blue ruffled blouse and black shorts. It was dark, but it wasn't long sleeved or jeans.

"Thank Azar." Raven said.

"I have shoes that shall make with this outfit. Please, change into these clothes and I shall return shortly." Starfire said with a smile. Not daring disagree, Raven grasped the clothes in Starfire's hands. After her door was shut, she slid them on, happy to see that they still fit in the first place. There was a knock on her door and Starfire walked in, holding up a pair of black cut out jazz shoes.

"Thanks Star." Raven said earnestly, taking the shoes from Raven's hands.

"You are most welcome." Starfire said, bowing with a smile.

**O.O**

"Where the hell is Beast Boy?" Raven snapped, pacing around the living room. If he wasn't here in two minutes, she was going to be late. And Raven hated being late.

"Why don't you go without him?" Cyborg suggested, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Raven snapped her head up and glanced at Cyborg.

"Because- wait a second. You're right." Raven said, realized her idiotic mistake. Just at that moment, the door swung open, letting in Beast Boy and a tall girl, wearing rather skimpy clothes. She was chewing bubble gum very loudly and she strut into the room, as if she were the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Who's that?" Cyborg said, suddenly appearing next to Raven.

"My names, Tisha." the girl said, popping her bubble gum as she held out her hand.

"Raven." Raven said dryly, not bothering to offer her hand.

"What's your problem?" Tisha said, smacking her lips.

"I have no problem." Raven retorted.

"That's just how she is." Beast Boy added.

"Oh. You're one of _those _girls." Tisha sneered. Raven's fists clenched.

"Who exactly are _those _girls?" Raven spat.

"Oh, you know, _the snooty brats._" Tisha retorted. Raven's eyes blazed white and her hair flew up in all different directions.

"I beg to differ." Raven said, pushing past a cowering Tisha. Cyborg nudged Beast Boy as Raven walked out of the house.

"Look what you did now." Cyborg said in a low voice. Beast Boy only glared at Cyborg and motioned for Tisha to the door. It was going to be a long night.

**O.O**

Once they arrived at the party, Raven had located Jeremy, and stayed far away from Tisha and Beast Boy.

"Hey, you made it!" Jeremy said with a twinkling smile, as Raven made her way up to him.

"Yup." Raven replied, a fake smile that pinned on her face.

"Look, we've got all the booze you can ever ask for!" Jeremy said, sloshing his drink around. He slung his arm around Raven's shoulder and lead her through throngs of teenagers who were swaying to the music.

"Booze?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah. You and me are gonna get so wasted tonight." Jeremy laughed.

"You and I." Raven corrected out of habit.

"That's what I said." Jeremy said absentmindedly as he sipped his beer. It was now that Raven began to feel uncomfortable. She had never enjoyed the taste of beer and she could tell that the night would only end up in disaster.

"Right. Um. I'm gonna get something to drink. Be right back." Raven said quickly, squirming out of his grasp. Jeremy just nodded and chugged his cup of beer while Raven scurried as far away as possible. Until, of course, she bumped into someone familiar.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy said with a small smile.

"Hi." Raven replied warily.

"So, where's Jeremy?" Beast Boy said, sneering his name.

"Uh...oh." Raven said, after locating where he was.

"What do you mean...oh." Beast Boy said, as he saw Jeremy drunkenly making out with Tisha. Raven turned back to Beast Boy and shrugged, placing her hands on her hips. Beast Boy gave her an 'I'm sorry' look, but she waved it off.

"It's okay. Let's just get out of here." Raven said, taking one last glance at the party.

"I'm with you on that one." Beast Boy replied, taking Raven's hand as she disappeared into the darkness. They had better ways to spend the evening.

**O.O**

**Erra Fawkes13: Do I...do I want to ask why? I would add it, but Libreoffice auto corrects it. Thanks for the review! **

**Lafalot22: Indeed :) Thank you very much for the review! **

**TitanLover3353: Thank you very much! I guess I gotta thing for dreams...**

**Black rose-raven angel: Not destroy the world necessarily...more like make it a helluva lot difficult. Well, if telepathic is reading minds, then yes, she is not telepathic. The mind link thing, yes. I guess. I've updated! Thank you for the review! **

**Angel-of-Energy: Hehe, thank you! It's nice to know my story is original :D **

**Littlemissfg: Lmao, thanks for the funny review! **

**The Cretin: Thank you! Honestly, they didn't need to do a reboot. That shit was pointless. I've just been searching Teen Titans under google news. The things I know now is that the Titans members being kept are Wonder Girl, Super Boy, Robin and Flash and two new members are being added. The art doesn't look like it's Teen Titans and instead of looking like heroes, they look like freaking villains. Super Boy has a tattoo and has a gothic looking T-shirt, and Cassie...she just looks downright evil. **


	14. Kiss With a Fist

**R&R por favor! Post Potter Depression :(**

**oOo**

_My black eye casts no shadow  
>Your red eye sees no pain<br>Your slaps don't stick  
>Your kicks don't hit<br>So we remain the same  
>Blood sticks and sweat drips<br>Break the lock if it don't fit  
>A kick in the teeth is good for some<br>A kiss with a fist is better than none  
>A-woah, a kiss with a fist is better than none<br>_

**oOo**

A split second later, the duo arrived in front of the house, bored expressions on their faces. Raven's was the usual look, but Beast Boy looked a tad bit strange without his smile.

"And to think I thought tonight would be 'fun'" Raven said dully, putting air quotes around the word "fun". She blew a strand of purple hair from her face and let the Hawaiian breeze sway her hair back and forth. It seemed like such a wasted night. The moon was full and native birds called out into the peaceful night. In all, it was a scene to be envied. Unfortunately, two exclusive Titans weren't very happy about their predicament.

"Cyborg's never gonna let me live this down." Beast Boy moaned.

"Hmm." Raven replied, not really caring what Beast Boy had to say.

"I feel so jipped." Beast Boy whined, his ears drooping.

"So are you gonna sit there and complain, or are you gonna do something about it?" Raven questioned, her eyebrow arched up.

"I'm...I'm gonna do something about it." Beast Boy said, nodding to himself as he gained his confidence back.

"Alrighty then. See you later." Raven replied, heading for the door. A puzzled look crossed Beast Boy's face before he grabbed Raven's wrists. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Need another pep talk?" Raven said dryly.

"I need you to get the keys to the car for me." Beast Boy begged.

"Can't you fly?" Raven replied in an exasperated tone.

"My arms get tired!" Beast Boy complained, flapping his arms around in a melodramatic way. The dark enchantress sighed before nodded her head and turning on her heel.

"Thanks Rae!" Beast Boy said happily, hugging Raven from behind. She pushed him away and a light blush spread across her face. She felt extremely lucky that Beast Boy couldn't see her face. Snapping her fingers for dramatic effect, she disappeared into the shadows. A second later, she appeared in the living room, her presence unknown to Cyborg who was rooting for a team on the T.V. Screen. Rolling her eyes she reached for the keys on the counter.

"Man. I'm hungry." Raven heard Cyborg say. Her eyes widened as she heard him leap off the couch. Not making a sound, she ducked behind the counter, trying desperately not to encounter Cyborg. If she knew whom was giving these keys to, he would have her ass on a silver platter. She gave a desperate glance at the keys on top of the counter, fully aware that Cyborg would see if she tried to grab them now.

"Where's the mayo?" Cyborg muttered, as he searched through the cupboard. Sharply inhaling, the looked peeked over at the side and saw Cyborg with his back turned. Using this to her advantage she made a grab for the keys and teleported out. A half a second later, she found herself face to face with an impatient looking Beast Boy.

"What took you so long?" Beast Boy said, taking the keys from Raven's hands.

"I went through hell to get you those," Raven began, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And I should know; I've been to hell." she said coldly. Beast Boy snorted and shoved the key into ignition.

"Are you coming or not?" Beast Boy said, staring at Raven. She hesitated and took a glance at the living room through the window. Cyborg was eating nachos and Robin and Starfire were snuggling with each other on the couch. Simply nauseating.

"I'm coming." she said, deciding a night with Beast Boy was less painful than a night sitting next to the overly romantic Robin and Starfire.

**O.O**

"Where are we?" Raven said, itching with anxiety. They had been driving for at least a half an hour, and she was tired of Beast Boy's random twists and turns. She was also wary at the fact that they were in an unfamiliar state.

"Relax Rae. We'll get there, I promise." Beast Boy said. It was just then that the engine decided make a strange sound and the car decided to stop. Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy and he smiled sheepishly at Raven.

"Uh. Eventually, I mean. Hopefully. Maybe. Maybe not." Beast Boy said quickly as he got out of the car and lifted up the hood. Raven rolled her eyes and got out of the car too, crossing her arms as she stood next to Beast Boy. His eyes looked over the engine desperately before looking over at Raven.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" Raven sighed.

"No idea."

Raven slapped her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering how she got stuck with such an idiot. Oh, that's right. She didn't want to be home and watch Robin and Starfire making out. The latter, in her mind, was still the worse fate.

"Okay. Well, let's call Cyborg." Raven said.

"No! He'll yell at me." Beast Boy whimpered.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Raven hissed.

"Can't you teleport it home?" Beast Boy suggested. Raven shook her head.

"I don't have enough energy to teleport us all home, and we can't leave the car by itself." Raven replied. Beast Boy groaned and slammed the hood of the car down.

"I guess I'll call the tow company." Beast Boy sighed, stalking off with his cellphone. Raven rolled her eyes and sat down on the hood of the car. A few minutes later Beast Boy shuffled back to Raven, his head hung down.

"They're won't be able to come here for another three hours." Beast Boy mumbled, not daring look the half demon in the eye. Raven groaned and sent a nearby tree sailing into the air. Beast Boy felt bad for who ever got hit with it. She ran a spidery pale hand through her silky violet hair, her voice riddled with frustration and anger. Her eyes flickered between the ground and Beast Boy, making it obvious that she didn't want to spend any more time with him. He was, after all, the whole reason they were in this fiasco. God, why couldn't he ever be responsible? He could've flown wherever he wanted to go to.

"Great." said Raven sarcastically. If looks could kill, Beast Boy would be six feet under.

"Hey! It's not my fault." Beast Boy said, raising his arms up in defense.

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who stole Cyborg's car!" Raven snapped.

"You're the one who came with me!" Beast Boy shot back, now a furious glare fixated on Raven.

"It's still your fault!" Raven retorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever!" Beast Boy shouted back, climbing into the driver's seat. It was going to be a long three hours.

**O.O**

The duo sat in silence, unsaid words clinging to the air. Beast Boy's feet were propped across the dashboard and Raven was sprawled out on in the backseat. Her hands laid on her flat stomach and her hair was everywhere. Since the battery was shot, so was the air conditioning. It was like a sauna in there. Raven's eyes were half closed and Beast Boy was constantly morphing into different animals to get a slight breeze.

"How many hours has it been?" Beast Boy said, his throat dry.

"Almost three hours." Raven managed through cracked lips.

"They were supposed to be here." Beast Boy complained, his voice cracking slightly. Raven said nothing and instead closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples.

"Are you sure you don't have enough energy?" Beast Boy said, obviously desperate.

"No, Beast Boy. For the millionth time, NO." Raven snapped, her eyes now wide open.

"No need to get testy." Beast Boy said dully, to tired to mean it.

"I've been stuck in a hot car, hungry, and tired and with you nonetheless, for three hours. I can be testy all I want." Raven replied.

"I'm not that bad."

"Oh yes, you are."

"How so?"

"You're annoying, your jokes are lame, your an egomaniac, you have a false sense of entitlement and you're awkward. Need I say more?" Raven challenged.

"No." Beast Boy mumbled, morphing into a dog and panting.

"Good." Raven replied, fanning herself with a piece of paper she found on the floor of the car.

"Call them again." Raven said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Raven said in a frustrated manner. Grumbling, Beast Boy pulled out his phone. After a few words exchanged between himself on the speaker on the phone, he hung up. Then, he turned around and faced Raven, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Er. It turns out I never arranged for them to pick us up. They'll be here in twenty minutes." Beast Boy said to a shocked Raven. Her left eye twitched before a tendril of dark energy wrapped around Beast Boy's neck.

"I hope you enjoy the taste of my fist." Raven said, preparing her arm for the swing.

**O.O**

**Erra Fawkes13: Thank you! I hope that was a compliment! **

**Black rose-raven angel: Yeah, Tisha is based off of someone I know and hate...her name starts with a J and ends with an A. Not to be confused with Jackass, though she is one. Anywho! Thanks for the review! **

**Angel-of-Energy: Same here bro. Thanks for the review! **

**Babbs101: That would be a tad out of character, don't you think? Perhaps Beast Boy...**

**The Cretin: Thank you very much! I think we do...I'm pretty disappointed with DC right now. Yeah, that would be funny XD **

**Crazynerd: S'kay! Thank for the review! **


	15. Blister In the Sun

**R&R por favor! The BBRae Shrine creeps me the fuck out. **

**oOo**

_Let me go on, like a blister in the sun  
>Let me go on, big hands I know you're the one<br>_

**oOo**

An hour later, Beast Boy and Raven entered through the front door with bleary eyes. Beast Boy had a huge black and blue bruise on his eye, courtesy of Raven.

"Where have you two been?" Cyborg said, raising an eyebrow as he watched Raven and Beast Boy enter the house.

"Party." Raven answered, closing the door behind her.

"And why does BB have a black eye?"

"He deserved one." Raven shrugged, floating up the stairs. Meanwhile, Beast Boy collapsed on the couch, nursing his bruise. Cyborg cast a questioning glance his way and turned off the television.

"Okay. What'd you do?" Cyborg sighed, now facing Beast Boy.

"Nothing." Beast Boy replied quickly, leaping up from the couch.

"Really? I think that black eye tells a different story." Cyborg said, disbelieving of Beast Boy.

"I spilled a drink on a girl and she punched me." Beast Boy said, lying through his teeth.

"So, why's Raven upset?"

"I kinda crashed the party, remember?" Beast Boy said, grasping the railing of the staircase.

"But she knew you were-"

"Look, I'm tired Cy, can I just go to sleep without playing 20 questions with you?" Beast Boy said. Without waiting for Cyborg's response, he bound up the stairs, intent on passing out on his bed.

**O.O**

"Please?"

"No." said Raven stoically, as she sat on the couch drinking herbal tea. Her eyes were fixated on a book she had in her hands and she hadn't bothered to look up at Beast Boy, who was begging her to heal his black eye.

"Oh come on!" Beast Boy begged, wrapping his arms around her legs. She easily flicked him away without so much as looking up from her book and took another sip of her steaming tea. Beast Boy growled and leaped up from the ground, intent on getting Raven to fix the eye that she bruised. That being said, he marched up to Raven and snatched the book from her hands, earning a well deserved glare from Raven.

"You want a black eye to match the other one?" Raven quipped, jumping up from the couch.

"I'm holding your book hostage until you fix my poor eye!" Beast Boy said indignantly, turning into a dog and placing the book in his mouth. Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about I do this?" Raven said, levitating the book from Beast Boy's mouth. His eyes widened and he bit down harder on the book to keep Raven from winning. From the regular person passing on by, it might've seemed as if the two were playing tug o' war; powers in lieu of actually arm strength.

"Give me my book!" Raven hissed, finding it harder to control the dark energy encasing the book.

"Fix my eye!" Beast Boy demanded, biting down harder.

"Fine, two bruises it is!" Raven replied, levitating a game controller and throwing it at Raven's eye. He instantly recoiled in pain, shifting back into a human. He whimpered and cupped a hand over the eye that was already bruised, seeing as Raven hit that eye again. The book Beast Boy dropped was covered in slobber and the cover was in shreds. Raven's eyes turned pitch black and her lip curled as she turned to face Beast Boy. You didn't have to be an empath to see that Raven was beyond pissed off.

"You dipshit! That was the last book I brought with me!" Raven shouted, lifting him up in the air. Her hair swished around in the air, engulfed in purple flames. Beast Boy gulped. He really pissed her off this time. Even more so when he accidentally dyed her cloak neon pink. She floated up to his level, her hands glowing.

"Raven! Release friend Beast Boy at once!" a surprised voice suddenly said. Raven whipped her head around to see Starfire strolling into the room, a horrified expression on her face.

"He destroyed my book!" Raven hissed, throwing him a glare at 'he'.

"It does not matter!" Starfire said. Raven growled but her eyes returned to normal. She touched down with the ground and let Beast Boy fall too. He yelped and morphed into a cat before gracefully colliding with the ground. She gave Beast Boy one more glare before throwing her destroyed book in the trash can.

"One more time and it's game over for you? Understand?" Raven hissed, narrowing her eyes. The green titan nodded furiously and watched as his dark team mate disappeared into the darkness. Beast Boy 'phewed' and collapsed on the couch, his heart still racing from what Raven just pulled.

"Thanks Star."

"I am not talking to you." the red headed alien said curtly, walking away from Beast Boy.

"What? Why?" said Beast Boy. How in the hell did he manage to piss off Starfire, the ever peppy resident cheerleader?

"You have not only done the hurting of Raven's feelings once, but twice. Twice friend, twice! It is blasphemy!" Starfire huffed angrily.

"WHAT? You just saved my ass!"

"Only because I do not wish to see a former friend killed while I am watching." Starfire replied.

"UGH! What the hell is with you women?" Beast Boy cried out, nearly ripping out his vibrant green hair. Starfire's eye twitched before turning a deadly neon green. Beast Boy laughed nervously and backed away, not wanting to fall victim to one of Starfire's fatal starbolts.

"Fine, fine, fine. If I some how make it up to Raven, will you forgive me?" Beast Boy sighed, letting his hair fall in wisps over his face. Starfire seemed to ponder this for a moment before raising an eyebrow at Beast Boy.

"If she forgives you then, yes, I shall forgive you also." Starfire said.

"Great. Good. I'm on it." Beast Boy said, flashing her a false toothy grin and a thumbs up.

**O.O**

"Whatddaya mean you don't have it? Isn't this a creepy place where I can get stuff like this?" Beast Boy huffed, tapping his feet impatiently. He was greeted with an angry glare, and before he knew it, he was kicked out of the store, landing harshly on the pavement. He grumbled something along the lines of 'Stupid old lady' and dusted himself off, not sure of what to get Raven now. The green Titan had decided that the best thing to do to get Raven to stop being upset, was to buy something for her. Something only Raven would like. That crossed flowers, candy, frilly clothes, and anything Twilight related off of the list. Looking around, Beast Boy inspected the stores close by. All that was in front of him was a clothing store, a antique shop and a hair salon. He glanced at his watch one last time before making up his mind and speeding into the antique shop. Beast Boy was met with a blast of cool air once he set foot into the small, old timey store. The walls were wood paneling and the floor was worn and scuffed. The only thing modern about it was the air conditioning and the perky salesgirl at the register. As soon as she saw Raven enter the shop, she rushed toward him, an unnatural smile plastered on her face.

"Can I help you?" she said loudly.

"Uh, no, I'm just gonna look around and..."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Allison!" an old warbled voice called out from a door frame. An old woman limping on a wooden cane, stared sternly at whom Beast Boy presumed her grand daughter. She had thinning white hair and liver spotted skin. The young woman looked down and sighed.

"Sorry grandma." the girl mumbled beneath her breath, leaving her grand mother to inspect Beast Boy. She narrowed her eyes at him for a brief while before smiling and patting his shoulder. Awkwardly, Beast Boy smiled.

"So, what are you here for?"

"I'm just looking for a gift for my..."

"Girlfriend?" the old woman asked, raising an eyebrow. Beast Boy's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. He didn't feel that way about Rae...right?

"OH! God no...no, no, no, no...no. Dear god, no." Beast Boy said quickly, the blush on his face spreading. The woman flashed him a cheeky smile and chuckled.

"Whatever you say kiddo." she said, ushering for him to look around. He nodded and quickly turned away, looking around the store for something Raven might like. Books? Nah, she already had a lot. Incense? No, it sounded too much like incest for comfort. Beast Boy passed through rows and rows of items, feeling very desperate. And that's when something in the far distance caught his eye. Attracted, Beast Boy followed the glinting to a beautiful necklace. It was an amethyst stone, a golden chain looped around it. It was elegant looking and pretty to look at. It was something Beast Boy knew Raven would like.

**O.O**

**Angelic Toaster: Soon! I promise! I just don't want to move too fast!** **Thank you very much! **

**Erra Fawkes13: Thanks for the review! It does suck, specially when it's 0 degrees outside. **

**Black rose-raven angel:Knowing Beast Boy, the arcade probably. Grazie! **

**Angel-of-Energy: Cuz then there'd be no somewhat humerus BBRae moment, silly girl! Thank you for the review! **

**Crazynerd: The battery died, cuz that's the kind of luck Raven has. Thank you very much for the review! **

**Littlemissfg: Hehe, thank you for the review! **

**Firelily95: OH MY GOD! I was watching it too! It came on and I started screaming and my sister was like "What the fuck is wrong with you?" and I said "Teen Titans is on! What the hell is wrong with**_** you?**_**" Apparently, the network didn't order another season...WHAT? Just...how CN didn't order another season makes me wonder...Anywhozers! Thank for the review! Lol. **

**The Cretin: Thank you again! Ugh...school...I dread it's arrival. I suppose I'll always have the books, still, it'll be weird not seeing Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint on the big screen playing Harry, Hermoine and Ron. Anyhow, thanks for the review and good luck with those two credits! **

**NCISLOVER: Thanks for the review! Perhaps Beast Boy will cheer her up...**

**Peyton Adalyn: Thank you! So am I! **

**Sorry this took two days. I had a dentists appointment and then therapy...which made me miss fucking Adventure Time. Fuck. **


	16. Animals

**R&R por favor! I have an abnormal obsession with N. If you play Pkemon Black & White, you know who I'm talking about. Jeez. What's with me and obsessing over guys with green hair? Bad Natalie. Bad. By the way (someone pointed this out to me): Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for the actual BbxRae-ness. So, here it goes. **

**oOo**

_Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid<br>You're never satisfied  
>Here we go again<br>We're sick like animals  
>We play pretend<br>You're just  
>A cannibal<br>And I'm afraid  
>I won't get out alive<br>I won't sleep tonight _

**oOo**

"Raven! Open the door!" Beast Boy shouted, pounding his fists against Raven's door. There was no response from the enchantress and Beast Boy sighed. He went through all this trouble to get her a gift and he refused to let it go to waste. The green changeling stormed downstairs, where Starfire was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Starfire! Can you get Raven to open up the door?" Beast Boy said, pointing to the stairs. She seemed to contemplate it carefully before nodding slowly. With that, she flew from the couch to Raven's door, Beast Boy on her heels. Hesitating only slightly, the red headed extra terrestrial knocked three times on the door.

"It is I, friend Raven!" Starfire said, knocking again.

"Is Beast Boy with a you?" Raven's voice said.

"No." Starfire replied smoothly. Beast Boy heard a sigh and the shuffling of papers. Knowing that Raven would open the door, he shoved Starfire out of the way and morphed into a puppy, holding the case with the necklace in his mouth.

"What did you...STARFIRE!" Raven exclaimed, once she saw Beast Boy at her door. Giving her his best pouting, innocent face, she sighed- no one could resist that face, not even the cold hearted Raven.

"I'm gonna regret this but...what do you want?" Raven sighed. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and handed Raven the box, a pleasant smile on his face. She gave him a curious glance, but he motioned for her to open it. Carefully peeling away the ribbon, she slid open the box to find one of the most beautifulest necklaces she had ever seen. Without her realizing it, a small smile spread across her pale face.

"Wow. Thank you." Raven said, a light blush spreading across her faces.

"That's not all though. Get changed and meet me downstairs." Beast Boy said, winking. It sent a chill down Raven's spine and she continued to stare at the door frame, even though Beast had long since ran toward his room. What just happened? Did he just wink at her? And what's with the necklace. Shaking the thoughts away and herself from a trance, she closed the door and shuffled through her drawers. Not sure of what Beast Boy had in mind, she pulled out dark green skinny cargo pants, a loose burgundy tank top with an owl on it and black sandals. After getting changed into her clothes, she ran her fingers through her hair, making sure it looked normal. Checking over her appearance one last time in the mirror, she nodded and phased through the door. Raven floated down to the landing of the stairs, where Beast Boy was sitting on the couch. He had on khakis, a white shirt and green sneakers. Once Beast Boy saw Raven descending from the staircase, he smiled and leaped up from the couch, a brand new wrist watch on his arm.

"Ready to go?"

"Where?" Raven asked curiously, walking over to Beast Boy.

"That's a surprise."

"That last time you 'surprised' me, we ended up waiting four hours for a tow truck on a desolate road." Raven said flatly.

"Will you have faith in me? Please?" Beast Boy sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Sorry." Raven said earnestly.

"I guess it's fine. Let's just get going." Beast Boy said, regaining his happiness. Raven felt a strange feeling in the very bottom on her heart. It beat just slightly faster and she had no desire to send back a witty remark. Instead, she followed him to the newly fixed car. Raven slid into the passenger seat while Beast Boy turned the key into ignition.

"So, are you gonna tell me where you're bringing me?" Raven said, as Beast Boy backed out of the drive way. To that, Beast Boy grinned.

"Nope." he said simply, speeding down the road.

"Sometimes, you're just as stubborn as I am." Raven sighed, a small smile etched on her face.

"That's what makes you adorable!" Beast Boy said, smiling happily. Raven's jaw dropped and a shocked expression crossed her face. Adorable? When did all of this happen?

"Adorable?"

"Adorable." Beast Boy concluded, a broad smile on his face.

"And when did all of this happen?"

"When we get there, I'll tell you." Beast Boy said calmly. Annoyance began to paw at Raven, who wanted to know exactly what was going on _now_. After a ten more agonizing minutes, they arrived at a secluded spot near the water. Raven was still puzzled as Beast Boy offered to open the door to the car for her.

"Um, it's okay. I got it." Raven said, still creeped out by Beast Boy's behavior. Once she emerged from the car, Beast Boy grabbed her hand and ran at full speed toward the spot near the water. Raven had to ran just to keep up with the speed demon, whom still had a big smile plastered across his face. Finally, they reached a flat, stony area, a classic picnic blanket spread across the ground. Raven still had a puzzled look on her face as Beast Boy sat her down on the blanket. In his left hand was a basket that Raven hadn't even noticed he had. With that, she opened it up and put a portion of food on two plates.

"Okay. Beast Boy. Explain." Raven said, as Beast Boy hummed a tune.

"So remember what you said about us being friends?" Beast Boy said, practically buzzing.

"Vaguely."

"So, I was talking to this old woman at the place I got you that necklace and she made me realize something..." Beast Boy began, now staring off at the distance. He had a star crossed look on his face and a goofy grin that fit him so well.

"Well...?" Raven said, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Wellllll, I realized that...I kinda wanna be more than friends." Beast Boy rushed out. Raven's eyes widened and her heart beat sped up tenfold. A tree began to uproot itself and was sent splashing into the big blue. The waves picked up and crashed violently against the shore, spraying the two teens with salt water. A million things raced through Raven's mind at once. For starters, one being "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Did she have feelings for Beast Boy too? Did she want to be more than friends? Is that who Cisma was talking about? At first, she tried convincing herself that he was being ridiculous...she didn't like him and she would never like, especially in that way. But then...then she remembered how much time she was spending with him lately, and how nice he was being. And how he was the only one able to make her smile or give a tiny laugh. How he brightened her day and made her special when he told her one of his lame jokes. And then she realized...she wanted the same thing as Beast Boy.

Uh. Well. That's good...because I kinda do too." Raven said softly, refusing to look at the green teenager.

**O.O**

**Yeah. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Sorry if they were a little out of character...I've been playing Pokemon Black all day and I'm starting to really like**

**the NxHilda pairing, or as everyone calls it, ferriswheelshipping Gah. I'm such a fucking nerd. And sorry for it being short. **

**Firelily95: I've got an OC too! I just don't write the story cuz people don't tend to like OCs... Yeah, Cartoon Network is a dick about their shows. Watch Adventure Time be canceled next season for some new live action sucky show. Anywho, thanks for the review! **

**Angelic Toaster: Thank you very much. Unfortunately it's just a regular ol' necklace, cuz I'm not that much of a creative genius. Honestly, I han't even though of that. Therapy's for my anxiety and apprently, 6 months are required for me to leave. What sucks more is that it's group therapy. **

**Poison Lynn: Yeah, I know, I do that a lot. It's weird. I think my brain gets confused. I suppose to a naïve person like Raven or Beast Boy, it is cryptic. **

**Erra Fawkes13: Nope. No cursed necklace. Sorry, that would've been interesting but...I already wrote this chapter out, and then that would be another subplot. Or the Optimistic Pessimist. **

**Angel of Energy: WHAAA? You don't like Adventure Time? Welp...moving on. I watch it on toonsurfer all the time! I'm glad people put up the episodes, cuz I'm not paying 40 bucks for all the seasons. Cuz I don't have 40 bucks. Sorry, no mystical powers :( **

**Littlemissfg: ^^^^^ Indeed he does :) Thanks for the review! **

**Justafan: So sorry. You see, in my first story, I felt like I made them fall in love way too fast, so I tried extending it longer in this one. Sorry about that! Thanks for pointing that out! **

**The Cretin: Kind of both. I like how she has much more powers in the comics (a power that could've especially been powerful in Trouble in Tokyo, mind you) I dunno, I really like the show and the comics, so I tend to blend them together and see what'd I get. The BBRae shrine creeps me out, because I was strolling by the episode guide and I swear I saw something along the lines of "he looked at her in a certain way and that means they secretly love each other!" ...yeah, they over analyze things, and this coming from a rabid BbxRae fan. **


	17. C'mon C'mon

**R&R por favor! A Rocko's Modern Life marathon? Of course; now that I get the innuendos. **

**oOo**

_Is it safe to say? (c'mon c'mon)  
>Was it right to leave? (c'mon c'mon)<br>Will I ever learn? (c'mon c'mon)  
>(c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon) <em>

**oOo**

"Wait, what?" said a bewildered Beast Boy. He hadn't expected that response from Raven. Oh no, he really hadn't. A slow but steady smile crossed his face and he reached out to hug Raven. He quickly pushed him away, blushing. A rightfully so confused Beast Boy cast her a puzzled look.

"Don't touch me." she said, her voice softer than all the other times she had said it.

"Fair enough." Beast Boy countered, still a smile on his face. She gave him a polite smile back and crossed her legs.

"So this was your elegant plan to woo me?" Raven laughed.

"Did the job, didn't it?" Beast Boy smiled back, playing with the grass.

"I suppose, but what did you intend to do the entire time? Talk?"

"Well...I guess." To that, Raven laughed.

"I'm not that deep you know. I do enjoy having fun time to time." Raven replied.

"You do?" Beast Boy exclaimed in disbelief. Raven rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go do something fun!" Beast Boy exclaimed, grasping her hand in his. She felt her heart warm up and a blush creep up on her face as Beast Boy squeezed her hand. She was dragged by Beast Boy to the car, where he hopped in and turned the keys into ignition.

"Ah Rae, this is gonna be so fun!" Beast boy said happily.

"Mhmm." was all that came from Raven, as the air blasted her hair back. She was starting to feel a pain in her head and the noise was painful.

"Y'know Rae, this is great. Really. I mean, I feel like we're connecting, bonding almost and-"

"Beast Boy. Cut the crap, this isn't a Disney movie." Raven snapped. Beast Boy gave her a hurt look and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I just have a headache." Raven said, closing her eyes.

"Oh. Well. Then why don't we go home. We can do something tomorrow." Beast Boy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, can't lug you around a park, can I?" Beast Boy laughed. Raven gave him a small, weak smile.

"I suppose not. Thanks Beast Boy." Raven replied, genuinely meaning it.

"No problem. Just remember, you owe me one."

**O.O**

A cool breeze seemed to haunt Raven's room, even though the windows weren't open. Raven's hair swished around in the strange wind as she slept peacefully on her bed. That is, until her eyes jolted open and turned black. Raven had no idea what was going on; she had no control over her body, and could only watch in horror as her body was taken over.

"_Have you missed me child?"_ a malicious voice said, cackling. Raven's heart turned cold, instantly recognizing the familiar voice. She could say nothing though, as shadows emerged from her head. The first thing she felt was pain. A lot of pain. It spread through her like a wildfire. She would scream out in pain, but once again found that she could not open her mouth. A maniacal laugh shook the room as shadows escaped from their confines. Raven pondered whether or not this was indeed another nightmare, but realized that it wasn't when she felt another surge of pain.

"_What? You expected longer?" _the voice said again. Raven fought to stay calm, but tears escaped from her blackened eyes.

"_Don't worry; it's almost over._" another, calmer, gentler voice whispered. Cisma. Raven wanted to say help me; she wanted the pain to stop. Even becoming the portal for Trigon was less painful than this. And she couldn't even do a thing to stop it.

"_SILENCE! As soon as I escape from her head, I shall be back to destroy you both!_" a voice shouted, sending a wave of pain through Raven's head.

"_Brother, let's not forget who released you."_ Cisma said.

"_I have no sympathy for the girl. She is but a mere pawn in my game of chess." _a cold voice said curtly. The words Raven sought after were lost as she felt herself regaining control.

"_Until next time, dear." _a cackling voice laughed, as her eyes turned a dilated purple color. Raven gasped and closed her eyes, unsure of what just happened.

"_RAVEN!_" Cisma's voice shouted, startling the dark girl.

"What?" she said, panicked.

"_What you just saw was indeed very real! I suggest you wake up your friends and tell them what just happened!_" Cisma said hurriedly. Raven's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. She quickly opened the door and ran through the halls until she reached Beast Boy's room. She flipped on the lights to find Beast Boy passed out an swaddled in his green blanket. She, however, had no time to adore such moments.

"Beast Boy! Wake up!" Raven hissed, shaking him.

"Wha..? Am I dreaming?" he slurred, pulling Raven into a tight hug. She fought back the urge to hug him back and instead blushed as she pushed him away.

"No idiot! There's an emergency!"

"That's Robin's job." Beast Boy mumbled, still asleep. Now fuming, Raven punched him in the arm, instantly waking him up. He stared at Raven for a long while before pursing his lips.

"I thought we were cool."

"We still are. Pesadelo escaped." Raven said frantically.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Beast Boy said quickly, getting up from his bed. To that, Raven scowled, but she followed him to their leader's room nonetheless.

"Robin! We have an emergency!" Beast Boy said. Those five words was all it took for Robin to jump out of bed. Raven rolled her eyes as Robin looked expectantly at Beast Boy.

"Not me, her." Beast Boy said, pointing to Raven.

"Well...?"

"The guy who stalks my dreams; he escape. He was the one who sent the birds, the hula dancers...everything. We have to stop him." Raven said quickly. Robin looked as if he was processing the information given to him before nodding.

"Alright. Do we now where he went?"

Suddenly, giant, feathery birds crashed through the windows of Robin's room, screeching and an evil look in their eyes.

"Okay. We do now." Robin said, pushing them out of the room as he grabbed his bo staff.

"You go tell the others! I'll get rid of the birds!" Robin said as Beast Boy and Raven skidded out of the room. They glanced at each other and nodded before running off into different directions. Raven to Starfire, Beast Boy to Cyborg. Raven pounded on Starfire's door before sliding it open with her powers.

"Starfire! Get up! We're under attack!" Raven said frantically. Starfire gasped and emerged from under the covers, a look of determination on her face. Suddenly, the caw of a very loud bird attracted both girl's attention. The door burst open to reveal Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy, all boys panting. The pressed their backs against the door to keep the birds from entering the room. The pounded on the door, sending the boys swaying back and forth, frantic expressions on their faces.

"Alright. Vacation over. It's superhero time." Raven said as they all stared at her.

"An explanation would be nice?" Raven sighed and began the tale of her nightmares and dreams with Cisma and Pesadelo.

"So, these things came from your mind?"

"Yes. We have to find Pesaelo and take him down." Raven said, as the birds were getting close to actually invading the room.

"Good. I'm already prepared. There's an island near her just in case anything like a nuclear fallout ever happened. We can go there and plan a battle strategy. It's under ground, so I doubt they'll find us, unless we give ourselves away." Cyborg said.

"Okay. We just have to find a way to escape." Robin said.

"I'll hold them back. I'm the reason this is happening. You guys go and I'll meet you there." Raven said quickly, mind racing.

"Raven! We can't!" Robin said in shock.

"Yes, you can. Pesadelo wants to destroy me first. I'll hold them off. I'm a big girl Robin." Raven said. Robin mulled it over before sighing and raising his hands up.

"Fine. Just promise us you'll be safe." Robin said, glancing out of the window. Raven figured that was the route they were going to take.

"I'm staying here with you." Beast Boy declared.

"No. Go with them. I'll be fine. Don't do this for me." Raven said immediately.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me." Beast Boy replied.

"Fine. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, go. We'll stall them." Raven said.

**O.O**

**I'm sorry. I stole some Harry dialogue there. **

**Angel-of-Engery: Fuck yeah it does! Opps. Excuse my language. I curse more than a sailor. I will gladly call N 'my Lord' holy fucking god, I love him. Unfortunately, all the people in my town are weird and don't play much video games, so I can't trade with anyone. Thanks for the review! **

**Poison lynn: I have no life on a regular basis. Lol, thanks for the review! **

**Angelic Toaster: . Thanks for the advice...it could be worse. I could have schizophrenia. Having anxiety is better than that. Thanks for the review! **

**Just a Fan: Nah, it's okay. I was just reading a story like that and I get what you're saying...it's tedious to read. There wasn't much mushy romance stuff here, cuz of the events and such, but there will be next chapter. I promise. Thanks for the review! **

**Firelily95: Thanks for the review! Wonderful idea! I'm oing Scooby Doo next and then a Lady Gaga video ;)I logged 14 hours in the first day I got it O o. For some reason, everyone has Pokemon White. What's with that? Eh. I don't really like Cheren after Nimbasa City, but he's tolerable. I think I like N better cuz I have a soft spot for man babies. **

**Littlemissfg: Thank you! I'm very glad I made someone happy! **

**Babbs101: You bet your socks it was! Lol. I'm wired. **

**Black rose-raven angel: The cuteness...is suffocating me. GASP. Thanks for the review! **

**Crazynerd: Thank you very much! **

**The Cretin: According to my sister I'm a 'mega nerd'. Psh...coming from a girl who's never played video games, read comics or watched cartoons religiously. How we're even related is beyond me. Everything's good over here, just trying to finish this stupid lineart. What, pray tell, is the funny story? Now I really wanna know. Thanks for the review! **


	18. Perhaps Vampire Is a Bit Strong But

**R&R por favor! You know what show I'm really starting to miss (besies TT)? Flapjack. Specially since the person who's gonna voice Cake the Cat voiced Bubbie. Sigh. CN, where have thy gone? **

**oOo**

_Cause all you people are vampires  
>And all your stories are stale<br>And though you pretend to stand by us  
>I know you're certain we'll fail <em>

**oOo**

Raven and Garfield watched as their friends disappeared through Starfire's window. Beast Boy and Raven had their backs pressed against the door, solemn expressions on their faces. They knew the inevitable. They knew that they'd just barely escape by the skin of their teeth. So, they sat in silence, taking their decision it. It was until Beast Boy started smiling at her like a mad man, that she started to talk.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"It's funny; somehow, I always figured I'd die because of you." Garfield said, in a strange chipper tone. Raven glared at him before a small smile spread across her lips.

"So, I suppose we'll be going out in a blaze of glory." Raven said, standing up.

"I guess so." Beast Boy said with a smile. He reached for the doorknob but Raven stopped him, placing her hand on his.

"Just one more thing." Raven said, tip toeing. She kissed him quickly on the lips, a furious blush spreading across her face. With that, she opened the door and set up a shield, the birds racing to peck at her. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was still frozen in time, going over that kiss over and over and over again.

"Beast Boy! Come on!" Raven said, snapping him out of his trance. He nodded and transformed into a rhino, temporarily stunning the birds. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and pulled Raven into a room as the birds nearly clipped her.

"Thanks." she breathed out, as Beast Boy stepped ahead of her in the hallway.

"No problem. Let's go." Beast Boy said, pointing to the stairs. Raven nodded and flew down the stairs, feeling a little hopeful that they would get out alive. That hope was dashed when the giant bird reappeared in front of her, sending her tumbling down the stairs. _No time for pain, gotta get the show going, _Raven thought as she levitated the couch and sent it sailing toward the bird's head. It only stopped it for a brief moment. However, it was enough time for Raven to dodge the bird's next attack. Just narrowly though. Beast Boy changed into a hawk and circled around it, enabling Raven to through another piece of furniture at it. It proved useless though, as the bird simply shook it off and made an attempt to peck Beast Boy. Something glistening caught Raven's attention and she crawled to find what it was. Escaping a flying piece of furniture via Garfield she finally reached the glistening object, only to find that it was a long carving knife.

"_The kind to destroy shadow creatures_." a voice said surprising Raven.

"_Lemme tell you a secret; they aren't real." _Cisma whispered, leaving Raven to think things over. If they weren't real than that meant...

"Beast Boy, distract the bird!" Raven called out. Beast Boy nodded and began scurrying about the giant bird's body as a mouse. Flying to the birds height, she raised the knife up to her hands and plunged it through it's chest. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that moment, for, the bird seemed to pause before letting out a shriek and exploding into shards of black glass. Beast Boy fell to the ground, transforming into a green cat before any damage could be done. Raven only stood in shock at what she just did, letting the black stained knife fall to the ground. She destroyed a creature. Not maimed, not traumatized. _Destroyed._ Beast Boy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Raven! We have to go!" Beast Boy said quickly, casting a worried glance her way. She nodded and followed Beast Boy out the door, tossing him the keys as he jumped into the white Jeep. Suddenly, the second bird followed by a horde of shadowy figures came lurching toward them. Raven began to panic and Beast Boy hurriedly pushed the key into ignition. Finally, the car started and Beast Boy backed out, knocking a few trashcans down in the process. Beast Boy laughed nervously as he began speeding down the road.

"Shut up and drive." Raven commanded, her eyes glowing white as she levitated the trashcans' lids.

"Aye aye cap'ain." Beast Boy said, tipping an imaginary hat. Rolling her eyes and climbing on the back of the Jeep, she sent the lids flying at the shadow creatures, only momentarily stunning them. The car jerked to the side and Raven cling on to the bars for dear life. She growled at Beast Boy and he smiled nervously at her.

"My driving skills aren't so...great." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"I can see that." Raven replied, uprooting several trees as they took an off road path. Raising one of her arms and stretching out her spidery fingers, she sent the trees spiraling towards the creatures, piercing on in the chest. That one exploded into a million black shards just like the bird. Raven's mind raced as she realized exactly what she had to do. Their weak point was obviously their chest, all other parts regenerating. All she needed to do was aim.

"Hey Rae! Nice job!" Beast Boy said, turning around to give her a high five.

"Eyes on the road!" Raven screeched, eyes widened. Beast Boy nodded, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Right. You got it!" Beast Boy said, speeding up.

"You're the best." Raven said in monotone, though thoroughly meaning it.

"Coming from you, that's a pretty nice compliment." Beast Boy grinned. Raven threw a gray rock at the creatures, stunning them long enough for Raven to find something pointed. She located a fallen log and encased it in black energy. Raising her arm, she spent it spiraling into the bird's chest, making it explode like the other creatures. All that was left was one lurking shadow, with beady red eyes and sharp yellow fangs. It was gaining on the back of the Jeep, it's tendrils tickling the tires. It made a loud growling sound, throwing whatever it could pick up with it's tentacles at Beast Boy and Raven. Raven desperately looked around for something to stab it with, finding only a knife in the back of the truck. She would never be able to get a perfect aim unless she was closer to it. She gulped and looked back at Beast Boy, who was glancing between the road and Raven.

"I'll be right back." she mouthed. With that, she jumped off the back of the car, floating in the air and a knife in her hand. The shadowy creature laughed and attempted to coil it's tentacles around Raven's legs.

"Not today." she growled, dodging the tendrils. Uprooting a tree, she slammed it against the creature, stunning it. She quickly stabbed it in the heart, making it let out a loud screech. A few seconds later, it exploded into a million pieces, all of them raining down on Raven. She let out a relieved sigh and bent down, trying to slow down her heart beat. She heard the engine of the car cut short and footsteps running toward her. A green hand was outstretched before her and she took it to stand herself up. Without another word, Beast Boy pulled her into a hug and she closed her eyes.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said, eyes still shut.

"Yup?"

"Shit just got real."

**O.O**

**Sorry this took a while. I was mowing the lawn today (proving my only talent lies in writing) and I went to Adventure Land. So I was kinda busy. 2) I might as well tell you what's gonna happen; this story has a couple more chapters, I've already got the next story's first chapter and I'm writing another story for Pokemon (maybe). So bear with me. That's about three stories after this one.**

**Poison lynn: Y'know, I can't really understand why they don't play video games. They're freaks, I tell you. Thanks for the review!**

**SecretlyAlice28: S'kay! I told ya! It's an amazing movie! Thanks! **

**Angelic Toaster: Haha! Next chapter, probably! Thanks for the review! **

**Babbs101: Wait, I don't understand your question, are you asking if it's a dream? It's not. **

**Angel-of-Energy: Yupperoni! Why would you...why would you taint my mind with the thought of N as my dad? **

**Black rose-raven angel: Really? It seems like everyone got White, so I was assuming that that was the better version. Anytime you dance in public people give you weird looks, I should know, I dance a lot. Thanks for the review! **

**Erra Fawkes13: It's okay, thanks for the review! ORANGE! I thought we were shoutin out random fruits. **

**Lafalots22: Thanks for the review, and yeah, I think so. **

**Littlemissfg: S'kay, any review's fine! **

**Lpwriter4life: Thanks! Lucky for you, the next story I'm writing is AU. **

**Littlesongbird34: Haha, thanks! **

**The Cretin: Wow. I've never seen I skunk before, now I'm pretty sure I don't want to. Ha, well thanks for the review, now lookin forward to school, but only two more years left.**


	19. Dog Days Are Over

**R&R por favor! Me and British music are besties, cept we live an ocean apart. **

**oOo**

_The dog days are over  
>The dog days are done<br>Can you hear the horses  
>'Cause here they come<em>

**oOo**

"Is it done yet?" Beast Boy begged, leaning over Cyborg's shoulders. They were all safely in the bunker, waiting for Cyborg to finish making the microwavable macaroni and cheese. Robin was hunched over the computer, though there was obviously nothing about Pesadelo on the internet. Raven was meditating on the couch while Starfire read a Tamaranean book.

"Obviously not, BB." Cyborg said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Beast Boy moaned, collapsing dramatically on the ground. They'd been inside all day long inside the bunker, seeing as Robin had insisted they stay inside. Being the always moving person he was, Beast Boy had trouble sitting still, much to the annoyance of his teammates. Raven exhaled sharply and lifted one eyelid to see what all the commotion was about. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about the food, while Robin slammed his fist on the computer desk. This was, in no way, a good condition to meditate in. That being said, Raven stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm going to my room." Raven deadpanned. The bunker had bedrooms: the west side the boy's side, the east side the girl's side. The kitchen and living divided the two. Raven slid open the door to the room she and Starfire shared. It was simple; yellow walls, a white border and a bunk bed with stiff sheets. A trunk was in the corner of the room, along with a mirror, dresser, and small television set. It got little to no reception and was otherwise useless.

"_I'm so sorry about this inconvenience to your friend's vacation." _Cisma suddenly said, shocking Raven only mildly.

"Something like this was only bound to happen." Raven shrugged, climbing up to her bed. The ceilings were tall enough for Raven to fully sit up.

"_You're vacation was cut short nonetheless." _

"It's okay."

"_Anyway, I cordially invite you to your dream core. Dress nicely!" _Cisma said. Without another interruption, Raven was sucked into her mind.

**O.O**

"This wasn't fun the first three times, and it won't be fun the fourth." Raven said stubbornly, as she fell through the darkness.

"Hehe. Sorry about that." Cisma said, the room turning starch white. Raven fell into a chair, now wearing a tea length navy blue dress, her hair up in an elegant bun.

"Was the outfit necessary?" Raven deadpanned, as Cisma appeared across from her. 

"Of course, this is a tea party after all, and you're dreadfully late." Cisma teased. He was wearing his usual top hat, a seemingly unneeded monocle and a navy blue waist coat.

"Very funny. Now, what's the reason you dragged me here for?" Raven said, a tea pot falling from the sky.

"Right! Well, I figured you'd need some help killing my brother and all." Cisma said.

"Sorry about that." Raven winced.

"All's fine! I never much cared for the dreadful boy." Cisma said happily, pouring his tea. Raven stared at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"He's not very kind, you know."

"Mind getting to the point?" Raven said dryly.

"Right! Well, you seem to have noticed the minion's weak point, correct?" Raven nodded.

"But, Pesadelo can easily create more of those; destroying them is just a waste of energy." Cisma continued.

"Peachy." Raven muttered.

"So, what you need to do is destroy Pesadelo yourself." Cisma said, sipping his steaming cup of tea.

"What? How do I do that?"

"It can be easy, if you do it right." Cisma answered. Raven groaned. Would he ever get to the point?

"Patience is virtues, Raven." Cisma said sternly.

"Look, my friends are in danger, now's really not the time for cryptic riddles." Raven replied.

"Right, right. Good point. Now, just like his minion's, his weak point is his heart. The only thing you have to do is get close enough to stab him." Cisma said gleefully.

"What do you mean by close enough?"

"Well, you figure Pesadelo knows you must be looking to destroy him, so he probably swarmed himself with his own army, to protect himself." said Cisma. Raven sighed and closed her eyes. Her combat skills weren't superb and fighting hand to hand wasn't her strong point.

"I must warn you, he is very strong. It's going to be very difficult if you don't time yourself right." Cisma added. Raven groaned and stared up at the ceiling. Not only would they have to fight their way through a sea of shadow creatures, they would have to be strong enough to reach Pesadelo and defeat him.

"Now would be a good time to think of a plan, so I'm sending you back." Cisma finally said, ending the silence.

**O.O**

"So, that's all we have to do?" Robin said hopefully, as Raven explained to her team what just happened. Raven shook her head at her leader.

"It's not that easy. Pesadelo already has an army built up. To get to him, we have to get through them." Raven explained. They were all sitting around a long table, the light fixture above them shaking. Robin however, didn't seem discouraged.

"I'm sure it'll be easy." he replied, waving it off. Now, Raven was starting to get frustrated.

"You don't get it! These creatures can regenerate. This will in no way be easy!" Raven snapped. Robin grumbled something no one could catch and Beast Boy slumped over the table. Starfire sighed and Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Look, let's just go out there and fight." Cyborg said in between yawning.

"If that's what you guys want." Raven sighed.

**O.O**

**Oooh, sorry for this incredibly short, incredibly crappy chapter. Next one should be coming late tonight or very early tomorrow. **

**The Cretin: The only problem with Star Wars is (as Family Guy put it) there are no other goddamn women in the galaxy. Only Leia. So I'd either have to send Starfire somewhere else and find a place to put her. Thanks for the review and good luck with Grendel! **

**Angel-of-Energy: Huh. I never thought of it that way! My pokemon fanfic is ferriswheelshipping, I must warn you. I know exactly how you feel, I didn't have a computer to use for four months because my sister was an ass and broke it. Man, I haven't read the Hunger Games in a while! Thanks for the review! **

**Lpwriter4life: Thank you! I suppose, it would be rather cool on a screen. **

**Babbs101: Yeah. To be honest, they mainly came from Zelda. **

**SecretlyAlice28: Badassery coming up in the next chapter! Lol, thanks for the review. **

**Crazynerd: It's okay! Summer has been kinda hectic for me too. Thank you for the review! **

**Posion Lynn: I think it's a figure of speech. Lol. Thanks! **

**Angelic Toaster: UPDATED! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! **

**Erra Fawkes13: ALUPAG! Haha! I am victorious! Oh god, I love the Powerpuff Girls! My sister was always Bubbles (cuz she's an airhead) and I was always Buttercup. Good times :) Baby Looney Tunes was awesome! I loved them, I loved all the shows on Cartoon Network. It seems like everything ended in 2006. The only shows I like on CN now are Adventure Time and Regular show, mainly cuz of the jokes. Anywho, thanks for the review! **


	20. Vision of Division

**R&R por favor! This chapter was so hard to write. Jeez. Oh. Sorry this took so long, like I said, it was hard to write. **

**oOo**

_I am not you, we could have  
>I'm almost through, great success<br>It's about time, such a success  
>That you came through, at no expense <em>

**oOo**

Today was the day. After a full night of rest, the Titans were prepared to take on Pesadelo and his army. Cyborg was tinkering with his sonic canon, Robin polishing his bo staff, Starfire ironing her uniform and Raven meditating. The only one not doing anything productive was Beast Boy. There was really nothing he could do to prepare himself for the battle that was yet to happen, so instead, he was playing on his DS, trying to pass the time. They decided the best time to attack would be in early in the morning. They still about 30 minutes until they set out into the world, so to push back the fears of being demolished, they did mindless things. Starfire never really enjoyed ironing her clothes, but it took her mind of the supposed impeding doom. And Robin could have done better things than polish his bo staff, but like Starfire, wanted to push his mind away. It wasn't until Beast Boy spoke up, that they snapped out of their trances.

"Maybe we should get going. I mean, you've been polishing that thing for hours, Robin." Beast Boy said nervously.

"I agree with friend Beast Boy. It would be most strategic to begin combat now." Starfire said. Knowing there was no arguing with his girlfriend, Robin nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. Remember, the main objective is to get Raven as close as possible to Pesadelo." Robin warned, standing up from his spot on the couch. They all nodded and Raven looked around nervously. If she failed, her friends would probably get killed. No pressure. Robin opened the small hatch door on the ceiling that led to the surface of the island. Everyone but Beast Boy and Raven crawled to the surface. Raven was holding the long sword that Cyborg had crafted in her hands. Her face was painted with worry and she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey...you, alright?" Beast Boy said, appearing next to her.

"I guess." her voice cracked. Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her back.

"Everything's gonna be just fine!" he said, chipper. Raven sighed.

"No. You're all going to die, and it's going to be my fault." she said, frustrated.

"If we didn't think there was a chance that we were gonna die, do you think we would go out there?" Beast Boy asked.

**O.O**

Raven managed to locate Pesadelo at an island a few miles away from the bunker. Hordes of shadowy creatures could be seen from at least a mile away, and Raven was starting to get nervous.

"Starfire! Beast Boy! Now!" Robin commanded. The alien and the boy nodded and dropped Robin on the island, zooming in after him. Raven followed close behind them, the sword still in her hands. They were greeted by an army of creatures, ranging in size and shape.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted. They instantly sprang into action. Starfire took on two huge, pig like beasts, blasting them with numerous starbolts. Robin slashed around his bo staff, dodging out of the way as the creatures tried to crush him. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon in every possible direction, managing to take out at least one monster. Beast Boy and Raven, however were running past every one of them, trying to locate their puppeteer.

"Can you feel him?" Beast Boy shouted, as they narrowly dodged a falling tree.

"No." replied Raven, as she avoided being swiped by a large bear like creature. They ducked under a nearby tree, to avoid being spotted by another bird. Raven wasn't even remotely close, and she was already tired. Sword in hand, she closed her eyes and tried to slow down her heart rate.

"Want something to eat?" Beast Boy said, as he chewed on a piece of candy.

"You're the only person I know who would bring candy to a fight." Raven replied with a wry smile.

"Is that a yes?" Beast Boy replied with a smile. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I would if I wasn't so hungry." Raven said, grabbing a few pieces of chocolate. She stuffed them in her mouth and let the melt on her tongue. Beast Boy stood up from the ground and offered his hand to Raven.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Raven replied, dusting her hands off and grabbing the sword.

"Alrighty then! Time to kick some butt!"

"More like stab some chests." Raven scoffed.

"That doesn't really have as nice of a ring to it." Beast Boy said as began running again.

"Shut up you." Raven said playfully, impaling a bird through the chest. She ducked underneath a log while Beast Boy flew above it in form of a small bird. Suddenly, a shadowy creature with the same features as the one from yesterday materialized in front of the two. Raven attempted to impale it, only to fall to the ground as it dodged her attack. Peeling herself off the ground, she wiped the dirt from her face and tried once again. This time, it wrapped it's tendrils around Raven's ankles and sword. Scowling, Raven summoned a nearby dead tree and threw it into the back of the creature, swinging out of the way to avoid being hit. It instantly recoiled and dropped both Raven and the sword. Taking advantage of it's weakened state, she stabbed it through the chest, grabbing an amazed Beast Boy's hand and running in a northwest direction.

"Where the-where the hell did you learn that?" Beast Boy exclaimed as he pulled her into a crevice of a tree to avoid being smashed in the face.

"I'm pretty good at improvising." she shrugged, stabbing an ogre creature in the chest. Pulling the sword close to her side, she began zig zagging through the trees with Beast Boy, to avoid being spotted. Now they were both running on a adrenaline, too hyped up to slow down.

"So you've been hiding ninja skills for years?" Beast Boy whispered as they hid behind another tree.

"They aren't 'ninja skills', Beast Boy." said Raven, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, she could feel a dark presence nearing them. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on finding him.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy mumbled as Raven exhaled. Without another word, she stood up, grabbed his hand and sped north. She stopped once she reached a thickly wooded area, fog clinging to the trees.

"Why are we here?"

"Shh!" Raven commanded, taking a step closer. A centaur emerged from the trees, two small shadow creatures crawling creepily next to him. He slowly clapped, a demented smile on his face as he did so.

"Well child, it seems as if you've made it this far." he said. Raven scowled.

"But it seems, you've come in vain."

"How so?" Raven challenged, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're going to die of course. You really thought you could stop me?" Pesadelo said mockingly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Save the super villain dialogue for later." Raven growled, pulling out her sword.

"As you wish." he laughed, sending the creatures toward Beast Boy and Raven.

"You can't use a proxy!" Raven shouted, dodging a tentacle.

"There were no rules established." Pesadelo countered. That being said, Raven wildly swung around her sword, flying out of the way of tentacles. Beast Boy meanwhile, worked between being a cheetah and a humming bird, the cheetah for taking swipes and the hummingbird to dodge it's attacks. The parries must've gone on for a few minutes before Pesadelo began to get restless. It was a stalemate; no one was winning and no one was losing.

"Enough!" his voiced boomed. The creatures stopped and Raven and Beast Boy looked up at Pesadelo.

"Garfield Logan, I've seen your nightmares, care to relive them?" the centaur said. Suddenly, the creatures turned the a girl. A girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. A girl named Terra. She smiled at Beast Boy and blinked her eyes, waving to him. Beast Boy meanwhile, stared at the girl who looked exactly like Terra. The moment only lasted so long, however, as stone began to encase her body. Her expression turned from happy to scared and she reached out to Beast Boy.

"Help me!" she said, as the stone began to cover her body. Beast Boy hesitated, looking between Terra and Raven.

"Beast Boy, they're not real!" Raven said urgently.

"But she..."

"Is a nightmare. It's not real." Raven insisted. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the sword in Raven's hand and plunged it through "Terra". It emitted a loud pitched screech and exploded into a million black shards. Sword still in hand, he plunged it through the other on, it also shattering. The centaur looked on, horrified. While he was distracted, Raven snatched the sword from Beast Boy's hand and ran at full speed at Pesadelo. He had other plans though, and knocked Raven over.

"Foolish girl. You don't have the guts." Pesadelo said as Raven picked herself up.

"I beg to differ." she hissed, plunging the sword through his heart. Pesadelo looked Raven straight in the eye before exploding into a billion black shards. Raven crumpled to the ground, exhausted, as Beast Boy came running toward her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the two watched as black explosions lit the sky.

"So...next Friday night?" Beast Boy said hopefully, a playful grin on her face.

"Yeah. Next Friday night." Raven replied.

**O.O**

**Okay. Epilogue soon. **

**Erra Fawkes13: The crap these kids watch today amazes me. But yeah, I used to watch House of Mouse all the time with my sister, lol. I love all those shows. **

**Angel-of-Energy: It's the NxWhite shipping. I dunno why they don't just call it that but, whatevers. Apparently it's because of the ferris wheel scene with N at Nimbasa City. Nah, Cisma's awesome. You'll see in the next chapter. I think. Thanks for the review! **

**SecretlyAlice28: Badassery served! Yeshhh I love Alice in Wonderland. Perhaps more than Scott Pilgrim sometimes. Thank you for the review! **

**Babbs101: Thank you! **

**Littlemissfg: YOU'RE VERY WELCOME! **

**The Cretin: Yes, it would. Specially since Jabba can't even move to fight the Titans. Thanks for the review! I'll think of something to fit Starfire in! **

**Lpwriter4life: Twas intended :) Thanks for the review! **

**Black rose-raven angel: Thanks for the review, though I've never listened to 30 minutes to mars...**


	21. That Green Gentleman Epilouge

**R&R por favor! Raven reminds me of GLaDOS. Cept, y'know, Raven's not evil and all. Or a robot. And Cisma reminds me of the eleventh doctor. But that may just be because Cisma is British. **

**oOo**

_Things have changed for me, and that's okay  
>I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say<br>Things have changed for me, and that's okay _

**oOo**

Raven and Beast Boy arrived in front of a once modern house, now covering in vines. The furniture was old, the windows broken and Raven was pretty sure she could hear the scampering of mice in there. Raven gave Beast Boy a nervous glance as he pushed the decrepit front door open.

"Is anyone home?" Raven asked cautiously, as she stepped into the house. The light fixture above her flickered and buzzed and the glass underneath her feet cracked.

"Glad you could make it!" a somewhat cheery voice said from behind her. The lights were turned on and Cisma waltzed in front of them, sporting a brand new top hat. He wore a happy grin, despite the conditions he lived in and Raven smiled.

"We always do." Raven said, closing the door behind Beast Boy. Shortly after defeated Pesadelo, Cisma emerged from Raven's head. He was the embodiment of Raven's hopes and dreams, as it turns out, and was the polar opposite of Pesadelo.

"Yes, actually, for the past five years, you always have." Cisma said cheerily, clearing the dust off of the couch.

"Haven't cleaned yet, huh?" Beast Boy grinned, wiping the dust off of the counter.

"I probably should though. That window's just a robbery waiting to happen." Cisma mused as Raven sprayed the stove down.

"Yeah. Maybe we should help you out this time, seeing as the last time you cleaned, you managed to bleach the walls." Raven grimaced. They all glanced at the walls in the kitchen, which were streaked white and light blue.

"To be fair, the label never said you couldn't clean walls with it!" Cisma retorted. Beast Boy chuckled and grabbed a broom while Cisma grabbed a bucket and a mop.

"Hey, if the whole house is messed up, where do you sleep?" Beast Boy asked, sweeping up debris.

"The bed's still serve their intended use." Cisma replied, mopping up the place Beast Boy just swept.

"Anyway, how was your year Cisma? Did you spend it traveling?" Raven asked, dusting off the couch.

"Yep. I've been to Athens, and Florence Hong Kong. The only place I've yet to visit is southern California." Cisma replied.

"You should visit soon! Star and Robin just got hitched!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Really? I missed that much?" the blonde haired man said, gathering up broken glass.

"Yeah. You haven't missed the most important one though." Raven stated, checking the cupboards for a mug that wasn't broken. She found one mug sitting in the corner collecting dust, right next to the box of tea that was frequently used by Cisma.

"I wouldn't forget that one." Cisma said in a 'duh' tone.

"Perfect excuse for you to come to California!" Beast Boy said happily.

"Totally." Raven rolled her eyes at the two boys and set to find the only thing Cisma ever kept clean; a tea kettle.

"So, December huh? What's the theme?" Cisma said as Raven located the kettle.

"Winter Wonderland, obviously." Raven said, her back turned to them.

"Nippy as always, aren't we?" Cisma teased.

"What gave it away?" Raven deadpanned as she turned the stove on.

"I dunno, the purple hair maybe?" Cisma countered.

"You're a riot." Raven replied sarcastically as Beast Boy held back laughter. Aside from himself Cisma was the only one to tease Raven and not get sent to another dimension. Which was why Beast Boy and him became fast friends. The kettle whistled loudly and without further adieu, Raven turned off the stove.

"So...Mrs. Logan-to-be...any plans on some rugrats?" Cisma said with a grin. Raven's eyes widened and the kettle next to her exploded, along with the couch and the window. Classic Raven.

**O.O**

**Okay. Done. Fin. Complete. On to my next project(s). **

**Ugh. Portal binge it is. **

**SecretlyAlice28: Thank you :)**

**Poison Lynn: Mmm, I'm a corny person.**

**Angel-of-Energy: I dunno. Some crazy chick makes those names up, I suppose. To be honest, I had a headache, I didn't eat anything all day, it was just a crappy chapter. Thanks for the review, anyway.**

**Lpwriter4life: My references are endless such as this: THE CAKE IS A LIFE, CHELL, THE CAKE IS A LIE! Don't get too cozy, my next story is an AU :) Thanks for the review**

**The Cretin: Ah, okay. I just looked up Mara Jade. I hadn't thought of comic book version of Star Wars, good idea! Thank you, once again!**

**Firelily95: It's okay, you've reviewed anyway! Pretty good explanation, lol. Me? I've been playing a LOTTTT a Portal. Ill check out your story and their vids! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks for the wonderful 21 chapters, everybody! **


End file.
